Ligoter d'esprit
by maneeya
Summary: Percy Jackson a survécu à Cronos et sa chère maman Gaïa, et aujourd'hui notre cher héros a fini une année de fac pour être embarqué, à nouveau. De l'autre côté de l'Atlantique, un peu plus au Nord, les sorciers sont en paix, mais ils restent alertes. Et les indices sont partout. C'est l'heure de s'associer et d'innover... (J'espère vous avez pu lire les sagas!)
1. Chapter 1

Hello, je me lance dans cette nouvelle fanfiction qui sera mon premier crossover. J'espère que vous aimerez, j'attends vos avis avec impatience même si ce n'est qu'un début. Crossover de Harry Potter (univers et personnages à J.K. Rowling), Percy Jakson (univers et personnages de Rick Riordan) et vous trouvez aussi les monde de Twilight (univers et personnages de S. Meyer). N'hésitez pas pour toute question. Bonne lecture!

* * *

**_αγνότερη_**

-Papa! Papa! S'il te plait, il faut que tu me crois!

-Qui a-t-il? demanda passivement le père habitué aux excentricités de son fils.

-J'ai vu des choses surréaliste!

-Qu'as-tu vu mon chéri?

-Hier, quand avec la maitresse on est allé au musée, il y avait une femme et sa main brillait au soleil!

-Elle devait porter des gants Bobby, rien de plus.

-Mais naan Papa! se plaignit l'enfant. Je te dis qu'elle est magique et même elle a des amis loups gigantesques!

-Voyons Bobby, je t'ai déjà dit qu'il n'y pas de loups dans la région, et encore moins des gigantesques, expliqua doucement le père en le prenant sur ses jambes.

-Tu me crois jamais Papa...se désola l'enfant avec une mine de chien battu, comme quand je t'ai raconté l'histoire de la fille à la lance magique et sa copine avec l'arc et le bouclier...

-Bobby...souffla-t-il désespérément. Je suis un scientifique et je sais de source sûre que la magie et tous ses dérivés n'existent que dans l'imagination des jeunes enfants.

-Et pour la dame qui devient de plus en plus belle à chaque fois? questionna l'enfant en faisant allusion à une femme croisé au supermarché.

-Sûrement un de ces parfums aphrodisiaque, marmonna le père. Quand il vit son jeune fils ouvrir la bouche il s'empressa de dire: et ne me parle pas de ces adolescents qui volaient sur des balais!

Les lèvres du jeune Bob se rencontrèrent pour former une mou adorable.

-Mais tu sais, il y a une magie à laquelle je crois... C'est celle de mes enfants!

Les yeux de Bobby brillèrent comme cette nuit où il avait vu le traineau du Père Noël.

* * *

_**Temps de réaction: environ un an**_

En y repensant, c'est logique. Cette fille il l'a croisée il y a un an. C'était un autre signe du destin auquel il n'a pas prêté attention. Certes elle est banale mais quand même! il aurait quand même du remarquer que les monstres se faisaient encore plus présent qu'avant. Oups, il était obsédé par sa belle Annabeth. Ils avaient tous fait l'erreur de penser qu'ils seraient en vacances pour quelques années.

S'il avais su ce que cachait mon horoscope du jour, il n'aurait pas mis son nouveau tee-shirt qui allait finir piétiné et écorché. La journée avait pourtant super bien commencé: il avait mangé des gaufres bleues, puis avait loupé son métro, il en avait pris un autre et avait loupé son arrêt, puis il avait couru pour ne pas arriver en retard et est arrivé en retard au cours de Mrs Spoll sa prof d'histoire. Ah...voilà qui s'était annoncé une belle journée pour le fils de Poséidon. L'après-midi, il avait fait de la natation. Son cursus scolaire lui permettait de passer la moitié de son temps dans l'eau, que demander de plus? Bref, c'est à partir de quand il a shooté cette canette de Pepsi vide que tout à commencer à dérailler.

D'abord, il avait failli se prendre un poteau, puis une mère, une prof, son C.P.E., son super pote, puis cette fille qu'il connait sans la connaitre. Et comme par hasard, il était maintenant en face d'un hippalectryon. Percy faisait seulement semblant de savoir ce qu'était la chose puisque c'était la fille qui avait sorti ce nom savant. Il est d'ailleurs en train de la regarder. Il n'avait jamais eu un commencement de pensée visant à se demander si elle pouvait être un Demi-Dieu. Par contre il sait qu'elle est amie avec Annabeth.

Le monstre -mi cheval, mi coq- est assez égocentrique interprète Percy en recevant la branche d'arbre que l'hippa-truc avait envoyée. Percy entend la jeune femme qui grogne a côté de lui. Ils se relèvent et d'un même geste, sortent leur arme. Petite précision, leur synchronisation est très flippante.

-Au fait, au cas où on est destinés à mourir ici, je m'appelle Aglëa.

-Moi c'est Percy, réponds-il avec la plus grande courtoisie. Tu sais comment tuer ça?

-L'hippalectryon? Trou de mémoire... Je te tiens au courant.

Ils échangent un sourire contrit avant de sauter sur le côté pour éviter une autre branche colossale envoyé par leur ami égocentrique. Percy s'élance droit dans l'hippalecton, non hippatryon, dans le monstre quoi! Celui-ci l'attends de pied ferme. Question élégance: le monstre est vraiment loin dans le top, la partie antérieur était celle d'un cheval avec un pelage ébène et brillant, des crocs ensanglantés et des yeux rouges quand à la seconde partie c'était celle d'un coq (bravo pour le mélange!) ses plumes étaient plus sombres que des tranchées et tachetées de sang, comme le reste de son corps. Son physique fait frissonner.

Anaklumos fermement dans sa main, Percy tente d'attendre sa tête avec un coup puissant. Hippa le voit et dévie la lame, repousse le jeune homme par un coup de sabot. Un mélange de boue et de sang salit son tee-shirt. "Maman va me tuer." De l'autre côté, Aglëa vise le garrot, prête à trancher dans le vif, elle n'a plus vraiment l'air aussi gentille, remarque Percy toujours sonné. Ce monstre, en plus d'être vif et égocentrique, a aussi une certaine forme d'intelligence. Il l'avait déjà vue et il envoie la fine femme rejoindre Percy d'un coup de tête.

-Ta mémoire est pas revenue par hasard?

La jeune femme grimasse pour répondre. Puis elle ferme les yeux pour se plonger dans ses réflexion. L'égocentrique le prends comme une insulte, il leur fonce dessus près à les emplâtrer. Percy prends le bras de la femme et les sauve tout les deux de la trajectoire menaçante. Hippa est pas content.

-Son ventre! C'est son ventre qu'il faut atteindre pour l'envoyer au Tartare! s'exclame Aglëa, les yeux brillants.

-Génial! Je fais le kamikaze, tu fais le héros, annonce le fils de Poséidon en guise de plan.

La jeune femme rie doucement, gardant un œil sur le monstre voulant de tout cœur les empaler. Percy rirait bien avec elle si l'hippalectryon n'accélérerait pas dans leur direction.

Cette fois, Percy attaque frontalement. Il se jure de tout faire pour que ce fichu animal se cabre. Mais bizarrement, ce n'est pas dans ses envies premières: il recule, baisse la tête, s'enfuie d'un côté, ou se tourne complétement, jamais il ne se cabre. Ce ballet commence à être épuisant, Percy est maintenant couvert de cicatrises. La jeune femme en a un peu moins, elle a essayé de l'aider autant que possible mais le monstre est vif et semble avoir une vision illimitée. Énervé par l'hippalectryon, agacé par toutes ses combines, Percy fait tournoyer son épée avec l'impression de décrocher son bras, il attaque de toute la façade du monstre: d'abords à la naissance de ses pattes (il baisse violemment la tête) puis les deux Demi-Dieux visent les pattes. Enfin l'hippalectryon cabre; sans perdre de temps, ils s'élancent, leur arme visant son ventre pour l'enfoncer au plus profond pour être sûr qu'il se désintégrera.

Essoufflés, ils s'étalent par terre. Percy pose le bouchon de Anaklumos qui reprend la forme d'un stylo, tandis qu'Aglëa met face à face les deux pommeaux de ses épées moyennes pour qu'elles reprennent leur forme d'une ceinture. Ils se lèvent précipitamment en ce rendant compte de l'état des lieu.

Deux jeunes gens, dont un à moitié nu, se dirigent vers l'amphi Est-4, où Annabeth devait sortir bientôt. Quand elle franchit la porte, elle voit son homme sans tee-shirt ainsi qu'une de ses nouvelles amies. Bien que la vue de Percy est très plaisante, elle se demande pourquoi il joue au nudiste. Une fois plus proche, elle puit voir leurs cicatrices. Sa tête prit un air inquiet, connaissant Percy elle peut se préparer à tout et n'importe quoi.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez combattu?

-Un hippalectryon...

Se préparer n'a servi à rien, Annabeth fut quand même surprise d'apprendre quel monstre il avait combattu. Faut dire qu'elle ne s'attend pas à ça... Ce monstre est tellement vieux. Ils s'éloignent de l'amphi pour une boulangerie à côté. Ils prennent des cup cake pendant qu'ils discutent d'un monstre légendaire enfin surtout elles. Quand enfin, elles parlent de choses intéressantes, Percy se penche sur la conversation:

-Tu es une Demi-Dieux interdit..., annonça Annabeth, ça sonne comme une question rhétorique.

Aglëa grimasse mais acquiesce.

Bien entendu, Percy demande d'autres explications. Annabeth explique alors que pour les monstres, les odeurs des Demi-Dieux sont en fonction de la puissance de leur parent divin mais aussi en fonction de leur rareté. Par exemple, si Minerve avait un enfant, il sentirait à des kilomètres à la ronde et aux temps où Zeus et Poséidon avaient des kyrielles d'enfants, ils courraient moins de risques qu'aujourd'hui. Le jeune homme hoche la tête tout en se demandant de plus en plus qui est le parent divin de la jolie Aglëa. Et dire que dans un mois, il regrettera cette époque.

_**Trois contre un peu être un combat juste**_

Clarisse LaRue est une femme plus que dure à surprendre. D'habitude ça n'arrive pas ou alors ça se traduit par un haussement de sourcil. Et c'est ça sa plus grande réaction! Aujourd'hui, elle réagira avec une phrase "C'est quoi cette merde?!".

Clarisse a les nerfs. Un monstre, qu'elle ne connait même pas lui en fait voir de toute les couleurs. Oh elle sait où elle pourrait le frapper mais bizarrement, c'est un endroit très dure à atteindre qui correspond sa nuque. Le corps recouvert d'une carapace, il brille au soleil comme une paillette, comme un rhinocéros géant à la défense menaçante. Clarisse elle est armée de sa célèbre lance électrique qui a résisté aux guerres contre Cronos et Gaïa et d'un bouclier, celui qu'elle avait demandé à Léo le fils d'Héphaïstos. D'un coup de tête/massue il envoie la Demi-Dieu contre un arbre. Le choc fait tomber des gouttes en cascade sur la femme. Elle grogne. L'eau la fait penser à Jackson et lui pourrait se servir de cette pluie incessante. Elle se relève avec difficulté en essayant de trouver un plan d'attaque. En attendant, elle se met derrière un arbre. Plus elle cherche, moins elle trouve, plus elle s'énerve, moins elle espère.

Elle se redresse brutalement en entendant des gens approchés. Elle va à les rencontre plutôt qu'ils arrivent ici, et découvrent le super rhino. Une jeune femme rousse et un grand métisse baraqué en chaleur se tiennent devant elle. Vu qu'elle s'est faite agresser par les filles d'Aphrodite il n'y a pas longtemps, elle sait que ses cheveux sont dans un état passable. Mais ceux de la fille était carrément étincelant, ou plutôt flamboyant. Le rhino, encore un égocentrique, choisit ce moment pour balancer quelques arbres. Maintenant Clarisse sait que cette fille est belle et conne tout comme le gars (son mec?): au lieu de s'enfuir ils courent droit dans la direction. En arrivant devant la bête, ils écarquillent les yeux, comme Clarisse l'a fait. Et, croyez le ou croyez le pas, la nana sort un bout de bois et le gars fonce dans le monstre. A mi-chemin, il se transforme en loup gigantesque et lui saute dessus.

"C'est quoi cette merde?!"

La jeune femme, si elle l'a entendu, ne réponds pas trop absorbé par le combat. Ça ressemblait à un match serré. Mais tout à coup, le rhino méga ego balance le loup dans les airs. La nana pointe son bout de bois vers lui et marmonne un truc en latin et comme par magie sa chute devient douce.

-Il faut qu'on attaque tous ensemble, lança la meuf qui parle latin avec l'accent anglais.

Ils hochent tous les deux la tête.

-Faut atteindre la nuque, précise Clarisse histoire qu'ils ne soient pas trois cons morts dans la forêt.

-Okay, peut-être que tu peux prendre Jake comme trampoline pour atteindre le dessus. T'es d'accord Jake?

Le loup hocha la tête comme Clarisse. C'est le combat le plus bizarre qu'elle a jamais fait pense Clarisse.

Elle grippe sur la patte que le "Jake" lui présente. Elle s'accroupit sur son dos, la lance dans sa main libre, prête à bondir sur ce fichu monstre. Plus vite ils finiront, plus vite elle les questionnera. La fille qui parle latin monte sur un balai genre moyen-age. Sans commentaire. Ils 'élancent pour la première offensive.

Elle n'est pas concluante. Manque de synchronisation. Clarisse saute trop tôt et le rhinocéros à le temps de la dégager d'un coup de tête. Ginny a amorti sa chute mais n'a rien pu faire pour son ego. Ils recommencent et luttent pendant plusieurs minutes dans un ballet à erreurs mortelles. Les yeux des deux jeunes femmes lancent des éclairs qui n'ont rien à envier à ceux de Zeus lui-même. Quant au loup, il enregistre chaque information contre le rhinocéros. Peu à peu, ils arrivent à atteindre la bête. Pour le dernier assaut,, Jake réussit à clouer le monstre a terre tandis que Clarisse et la fille qui parle latin visent sa nuque. Coup gagnant. Il se désintègre.

Clarisse et Ginny, c'est le nom de la fille qui parle latin, sont sur le dos de Jacob, le prénom du loup, qui est en train de courir à travers la forêt pour une destination inconnue. Clarisse est à peu près certaine qu'ils ont de bons fonds, néanmoins elle n'aime pas être dans l'inconnu. Ils arrivent à une plage où trois personnes se tiennent. Leur regard les accompagnent, jusqu'à qu'il soient proches d'eux. Ils sourient tout naturellement. Les deux femmes descendent, tandis que l'adolescente aux cheveux châtains clairs saute à la patte de Jacob. C'est elle sa copine devine Clarisse. Le seul homme qui est présent donne un paquet à Jacob qui le saisit dans sa gueule et par dans le sous-bois. Les deux femmes échangent un regard plein de surprise. Les gens se présentent, en fait il s'agit d'une famille de vampires, ce qui explique pourquoi la mère et la fille semblent avoir le même age, Edward est le père centenaire, Bella est la mère plus vieille qu'il n'y parait, et Renesmée dite Nessie la fille plus jeune qu'il n'y parait. Jacob revient habillé d'un jean seulement. Nessie se jette à son cou, il l'attrape en rigolant. Clarisse est contente qu'avec Chris, ils ne ressemblent pas à ça.

Tous ensemble, ils se rendent chez les Cullen. Parce que non, il n'y a pas que deux virgule cinq vampires, il y a une famille de six autres qui les attendent. Sur le chemin, ils parlent des spécificités des loups, vampires, sorciers et demi-dieu. La discussion la plus bizarre jamais entretenue. Mais aussi une des conversations les plus amicales à laquelle Clarisse ait participé.

**_Encore une autre_**

_Mon petit héros Jackson, tu es encore si loin et si près,_  
_tu devras oublier et réapprendre, loyauté respect,_  
_te permettront ou de nous perdre ou de gagner._

-Chiron qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

-Je ne sais pas Annabeth, je suis désolé...

* * *

Voilà, c'est un premier chapitre de taille moyenne qui sert un peu d'introduction. Je me permets de vous demandez vos avis et j'espère vous revoir au chapitre suivant. Merci d'avoir lu


	2. Chapter 2

Me voici avec ce chapitre, encore une fois, les mondes ne m'appartiennent pas et j'écris pour le simple plaisir. Bonne lecture!

Manneya

* * *

**_αγνότερη_**

Un jour Bobby a eu une sœur. Un autre jour Bobby devait jouer seul. C'est arrivé il y a pas longtemps. Papa dit que c'est sûrement un animal sauvage. Mais Bobby sait que c'est un cheval carnivore qui a mangé sa petite sœur. Et il sait aussi que s'il avait été plus rapide, sa sœur serait à côté de lui en train de jouer.

* * *

**_Comme si la Colonie n'est pas assez mythique_**

Annabeth a passé une semaine à réfléchir à ces phrases, elle n'arrive pas à comprendre le sens. Depuis quand une prophétie donne un nom précis? Pourquoi ce "mon petit héros Jackson"? Pourtant Chiron et Rachel ont été formels: c'est une prophétie. Mais alors qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire? Percy et elle avaient toujours tout fait ensemble, même pour Athéna Parthénos il avait été avec elle au moins d'esprit. La la prophétie ne parle que d'une personne, elle évoque aussi les valeurs, elle a même évoqué son défaut mortel! Annabeth s'inquiète. Elle se demande entre autre s'il faut qu'il sache. Pour l'instant seules Aglëa, Clarisse, Piper et elle sont au courant. Et elles savaient toutes qu'il sera énervé si personne ne le met au courant. Pourtant, Annabeth préfère pour l'instant qu'il reste sans cette information. Sans cette information, il restera à coup sur, avec il risquera de partir. Voilà les pensées d'une fille d'Athéna un peu beaucoup trop dépendante.

Percy, en parallèle, vient de passer une mauvaise semaine. Annabeth est sur-concentrée sur une chose trop secrète pour qu'elle lui en parle. Bien entendu, il en a déduit que soit elle n'a plus confiance en lui, soit ça le concerne. Il penche plutôt pour la seconde option, et ça le fait enrager. Alors il la laisse seule avec ses pensées et ses réflexions. Il en a profité pour faire connaissance avec Renesmée, Jacob et Ginny que Clarisse a convaincus de venir et aussi avec Aglëa qui est une jeune femme super quand on apprend à la connaitre. Et puis, il a profité de son meilleur pote Grover. Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'ils avaient du être chacun de leur côté... Heureusement, ils sont loin d'avoir perdu leur complicité. Et bien il y a aussi Rachel avec qui il s'est rapproché, en toute amitié évidement. Plus tous les pensionnaires, nouveaux et anciens. Ça faisait du bien de voir les jumeaux Alatir continuer leurs blagues. Et en même temps, il voit des enfants de Momos trainant avec des enfants d'Arès en complotant des blagues toujours plus imaginatives. La Colonie accueille maintenant une centaine de pensionnaires en plus. Les bungalows se font plus nombreux, et quelques fois plus grand. La Colonie est joyeuse, loin des deux dernières guerres. Sur le mur du bungalow d'Arès, un fils d'Apollon avait peint Clarisse en train de trainer le drakon dans New York. On va pas mentir, c'est magnifique. La plupart des pensionnaires ne tiennent plus compte des affinités de leur parent, et la plupart des Dieux respectent leur promesse.

L'arène brille au soleil. Plusieurs personnes se battent. Clarisse enseigne cinq jeunes Demi-Dieux au combat corps à corps. Ils l'admirent avec les yeux brillants tout en essayant d'exceller pour plaire à leur professeur.

-Hey Percy!

Chris l'appelle.

-Ca te dit un petit combat?

Le fils de Poséidon sourit. Chris est un super bon adversaire, loyal et fort. Percy préfère se battre contre lui que contre Annabeth, son physique le déconcentre, ou contre un Athéna ou un Arès, il faut pas le dire mais ils se ressemblent plus qu'ils ne le laissent le croire. Percy se dirige vers Chris et décapuchonne Turbulence.

Ginny Weasley trouve cet endroit magnifique. Ce qui n'empêche pas que ses frères doivent être mort d'inquiétude depuis le temps qu'elle est partie sans donner de nouvelles. Cette pensée la fait sourire. Ginny se lève de son rocher pour aller trouver quelqu'un qui puisse l'aider à contacter sa famille. Elle voit Chiron de loin et l'appelle. Ils marchent ensemble tandis que la jeune femme lui fait par de sa requête. Il la conduit à un coin du lac ou une brume s'est formée. Il lui donne une pièce en or, et lui dit de la lancer dans la brume en disant "Oh Déesse Iris accepte mon offrande, montre moi..." et de donner le prénom de la personne concernée. Ginny acquiesce. Voilà qui était bien mieux que les lettres ou les patronus, elle pourra même voir sa mère! Car bien sur, c'est elle qu'elle allait contacter, ses frères lui feraient tout une scène et Harry lui manquera trop si elle le voit. Elle récite la phrase pour la phrase pour l'offrance ett prononce le nom de sa mère.

Celle-ci est dans le jardin désert sur une chaise à bascule. Elle confectionne une écharpe sûrement pour Teddy, vu la taille. Sa mère chante la berceuse de son enfance. Ginny devient nostalgique, quand tout le monde est à la maison, Mrs Weasley n'a plus le temps de fredonner ces chants.

-Maman? appelle Ginny de l'autre côté de la brume.

Molly Weasley sursaute puis prends conscience de l'écran de brume. Elle tends la main dans l'espoir de toucher la joue de sa petite dernière. Mais non, elle doit se rendre à l'évidence, sa fille est bien sur un autre continent. Mrs Weasley retrouve néanmoins très vite son sourire si légendaire.

-Ma chérie! Comment vas-tu? Où es-tu d'ailleurs?

-Je vais super bien Maman, en fait je suis toujours aux États-Unis, à Long Island en fait. Au nord, il y a un camp qui s'appelle la Colonie des Sang-Mêlés.

-Sang mêlé? Qui sont-ils?

-Ils sont à moitié Dieux à moitié moldus en fait. C'est par rapport aux Dieux de la mythologie grecque.

-Je vois. Tout ce passe bien ma puce?

-Oui Maman, t'inquiètes pas. Ils sont super gentil mais ici aussi il se passe des phénomènes bizarres.

-Oh non, se désole sa mère. Tu n'as pas été blessée au moins, n'est-ce pas?

-Non je vais bien, mais on a du combattre un monstre avec Clarisse et Jacob.

Molly Weasley écarquille les yeux mais ne fait aucune réflexion. Les deux femmes discutent encore, de tout et de rien...la famille, les amis les actualités. Ginny a eu raison de choisir sa mère, ça la rassure, l'apaise et la rends confiante.

-Trois, deux, un, zéro!

Une nymphe, une semi-vampire et une demi-dieu s'élancent dans le chemin de terre pour une course de vitesse. Au début, elles tiennent l'allure mais vite la demi-dieu fatigue et perd le rythme. La course se joue maintenant entre Pom et Renesmée, leur copain se trouvent dans les gradins en train d'assister à leur performance. Pour la première fois, une nymphe a une réelle compétition. Les deux jeunes filles accélèrent autant qu'elles sourcils sont maintenant froncés à cause de la concentration. Et malgré leur effort, elles franchissent le trait au sol en même temps. Elles se regardent essoufflées mais souriantes.

**_Les mythes Moldus peuvent être plus réels que les sciences sorcières_**

Hermione Granger est dans le Secteur de Recherche des Sorciers. Déjà c'est un lieu grand et mystiques avant il s'agissait d'un palais maintenant les pièces sont remplies d'étagères de leurs livres et d'espaces de travaille. Beaucoup d'étudiant adorent ce lieu, ils y viennent pour leur cour supérieur. Hermione est là pour comprendre certains phénomène. Certes la Gazette du Sorcier ne nomme rien d'alarmant mais si on regroupe ses informations avec celles des autres journaux même Moldus, on obtient une situation qui donne à réfléchir. Les meurtres et les disparitions ont augmenté. Pourtant Hermione ne pense pas aux Mangemorts mais plutôt à autre chose de moins connu. En allant au SRS, elle peut étendre le champs de ses recherches. Ça ne suffira pas.

La jeune femme marche seule dans Londres Moldus. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle s'est consacrée uniquement au monde Sorcier car tous ces Moldus lui rapellent ses parents. Elle a vérifié, ils sont heureux et c'est tout ce qui compte. Elle se rends dans un bar, pour se rechauffer un peu face à la fraicheur nocturne. Elle s'installe dans une table à l'écart. Elle a bien choisi: c'est un bar convivial avec une clientèle jeune et fraiche. Elle delaisse son manteau et commande son péché mignon de sa jeunesse un chocolat vienois chaud à lui brûlé le palais. Elle ferme les yeux, savoure sa boisson. Les gens parlent autour d'elle, avec de la famille ou des amis. Mais quand elle entend deux jeunes qui parlent de monstres à côté, elle tend l'oreille. Certes les Moldus ne sont pas conscient de toutes les réalités autour d'eux mais leurs mythes sont bien tirés d'une réalité. Le jeune homme rigole, il parle d'une voix grave:

-Isa laisse tomber, j'en connaîtrerai toujours plus que toi sur la mythologie.

-L'élève dépassera le maître, dit-elle avec certitude. Et les hippalectryons n'existent pas.

-Ils existent même si aucun héros connus la combattu.

Hermione ne voit pas ce qu'est un hippa-chose. Et elle déteste être dans l'ignorence. Elle pose son verre, fouille son sac et en sort une image d'un monstre qui n'a pas été prise au sérieux.

-Excusez-moi, dit-elle, je vous entendu parler de mythologie et je me demandais si ce monstre (pose la photo sur la table) en faisait parti? C'est un dessin trouvé dans un livre d'enfant.

-Oui c'est un minotaure. Vous connaissez peut-être la légende du fil d'Ariane?

-Oui c'est gentil. Je vous remercie pour tout.

Hermione se lève précipitamment, paye sa boisson et franchit la porte. Elle serre son manteau contre elle et se précipite dans une librairie. Elle a perdu l'habitude des librairies Moldus de toute évidence. Elle demande à la libraire des livres sur la mythologie classique. Trois lui plaisent, elle les achète, rentre dans son petit appartement si peu utilisé et travaille. Les résultat seront plus concluants.

Ce n'est pas le soleil qui réveille Hermione mais le bruit assourdissant des voitures londoniennes. Elle ouvre les yeux, incapable de faire abstraction de cette cacophonie. Elle se lève doucement, s'étire avec une grande attention. Parce que Hermione sur un sujet qui lui tient à cœur ne dort pas sur son lit de camp mais sur ce vieux canapé trop usé. Ses prises de notes sont d'ailleurs éparpillées par terre. Elle ne s'en soucie pas pour le moment, pas assez réveillée. Elle se rend dans la cuisine, en prenant bien soin de ne pas se trouver face à son reflet. Elle met son café à couler et se traine jusqu'à la salle de bains. L'eau chaude l'apaise et la réveille. Elle prends son temps, savourant ces minutes privées où elle peut penser en paix complète. Aujourd'hui, ses pensées sont sur Ron Weasley. Depuis la guerre, ils sortent ensemble, c'est à dire quelques mois. Mais leur relation est un peu bancale, et ça, ça lui fait vraiment peur. C'est pas une relation où elle s'est jetée avec désinvolture, ça fait un peu moins de sept ans que cette relation se prépare et si tout éclate après même pas un an... Ce serait un échec complet dont ils auraient du mal à se relever. Mais ce ne serait pas le cas.

Elle se rassure en quittant la douche. Elle se sèche, et se tartine de crème. Ses gestes sont encore assez mous. Elle enfile ses sous-vêtements, simple et sans fantaisie (encore plus comparé à ceux de Ginny par exemple). Elle met ses habits, un jean un débardeur et un pull: on a vu mieux question féminine. Mais les jour terne de l'aident pas à vouloir se faire belle même si elle sait qu'elle dine chez les Weasley à midi.

Elle boit son café avec la même lassitude, attendant que ses forces viennent. Elle pense à ses recherches, à ses trouvailles et aussi à ses sources. Dire qu'elle avait trouvé les réponses à ses questions dans des ouvrages -même pas scientifiques- Moldus. Bien qu'elle a un peu honte de le reconnaitre, elle doit avouer qu'elle a perdu foi en les sciences Moldus et autres. Le monde sorcier a remplacé le monde Moldus qu'elle avait pourtant adoré dans son enfance. Elle rince sa tasse et entreprend de ranger ses notes en frac. Elle sent son énergie venir peu à peu. Enfin! Elle se chausse et se couvre puis passe la porte. Son sac en bandoulière contient ses notes, quelques livres et de l'argent. Encore une fois, rien de fantaisiste. Elle se rends dans une ruelle à l'écart.

Elle transplane à Près-au-Lard tout en serrant les pans de son manteau. Malgré le bel été qu'ils ont eu, il fait de plus en plus froid à l'approche de l'hiver. Hermione regarde le château avec affection, toute sa vie est presque liée à ce lieu, du moins jusqu'à maintenant. Elle traverse l'étendu d'herbe, elle entends les rires des étudiants actuels. Elle se demande avec nostalgie qui occupe maintenant son lis. Elle franchit la Grande Porte et se dirige dans les appartement de son ancien professeur de métamorphose. Elle devrait occuper les appartements réservés au Directeur mais c'est encore dur de faire le deuil. Dans l'agitation de la guerre, les sentiments ont été mis de côtés, mais maintenant que tout est stable, le manque se fait ressentir puissance vingt. La nouvelle directrice est en train de s'apitoyer sur des parchemins lorsque son ancienne élève entre. Un sourire illumine leur visage dans une synchronie comique. Elles n'osent se prendre dans les bras malgré l'affection évidente qu'elles portent. Elles parlent dans un premier temps de la pluie et du beau temps avant qu'Hermione ose aborder le vrai sujet. Il faut quand même dire que parler de mythes Moldus alarmants qui auraient un effet sur la société à son ancienne professeur et directrice de maison sans avoir l'air ridicule est assez compliqué. Mais c'est pas Hermione Granger pour rien.

**_De Sept à Cinq_**

Hermione sourit à la demeure. Voilà un autre endroit qui lui est cher, le Terrier. Ça fait plus de sept ans qu'elle connait cette maison pleine de vie. Comme toujours, elle sait que la maison sera pleine de monde, Mrs Weasley aime recevoir les amis de ses enfants. Et maintenant que le petit Teddy court dans tous les sens... Les moments de paix se font rare.

Après être partie de Poudlard quasiment bredouille, elle est retournée chez elle. Aussi superficielle que ça puisse paraître, elle a voulu se faire belle. Ginny, elle, sait toujours comment se faire belle et comment faire baver tous les mecs qu'elle croise mais pour Hermione qui n'a jamais été aussi coquette qu'elle...c'est une autre histoire. Mais, d'après elle, Hermione a fait quand même du bon travail. Elle a essayé le fard à paupière mais ce n'était pas vraiment une réussite... Elle s'est alors rabattue sur le rouge à lèvres, celui qui lui allait si bien. Pour ses vêtement, elle a changé son pull pour une chemise et une veste, les deux allaient déjà ensemble, c'étaient d'ailleurs un petit cadeau d'Harry. Et elle a coiffé ses cheveux! au grand miracle de la vie! Lorsqu'elle s'est regardée une dernière fois dans le miroir de sa salle de bain, elle a été assez fière.

C'est Luna qui l'accueillit au Terrier. Elle aime bien Luna, mais elle lui rappelle Ginny et son absence. Bien sûr, ça ne fait que quelques semaines qu'elle s'est absentée mais elle manque tellement. Ce sera horrible de voir la table pleine de Weasley avec la petite dernière manquant à l'appel.

Luna lui sourit, comme si elle savait que son retard est du à ses tentatives d'embellissement. Loin de se moquer, elle la complimente et lui propose de lui mettre du fard à paupière. Si Hermione avait fait une liste des choses qu'elle aurait pensé qu'on trouve dans le sac à main de Luna Lovegood, elle n'aurait certainement pas dit une trousse à maquillage. Pourtant c'est ça que Luna a sorti de son sac, juste avant de lui ordonner de fermer les yeux. En fait, Miss Granger est un peu anxieuse. Elle n'a jamais vu Luna se maquillait et si ça se trouve elle ne sait pas le faire... Dans ce cas, elle ressemblerait bientôt à un de ses clown moldu si adoré des enfants. Sauf que là, son but est de plaire à un homme pas à un enfant. Sous ses paupières fermées, les yeux d'Hermione se levèrent au ciel. Cette histoire de plaire commençait à prendre beaucoup trop de place. Mais cette histoire de plaire est un prétexte. Un prétexte pour combler un vide d'après guerre. Luna lui dit doucement d'ouvrir les yeux en lui tendant un miroir. Tous ses soucis pour rien, Luna sait maquiller même si elle-même n'est sûrement pas fan de ces démonstrations de superficialité. Hermione a voulu la remercier mais elle a déjà disparu dans le jardin où plusieurs voix se faisaient entendre. Beaucoup de voix grave surtout, leur ton est joyeux ou semble l'être tout du moins.

Hermione fait un effort pour arrêter d'analyser chaque situation, s'ordonna-t-elle. Elle s'obéit et se dirige vers le jardin où elle a été visiblement attendue. Mrs Weasley est la première, comme toujours, à la serrer dans ses bras. Puis la jeune femme fait le tour des chaises pour saluer tout le monde. Elle remarque ainsi qu'en plus de Ginny, George n'est pas là. On peut se douter que la mort de Fred a à voir avec l'absence de son jumeau. Elle chassa ses sombres pensées, pour s'intéresser à la discussion, qui justement la captive fortement. Charlie a lancé la discussion à propos de comportements étranges chez les dragons, certains pourtant loin d'être dressé, deviennent dociles. N'importe qui aurait pu être rassurer. Mais les spécialistes savaient que quelque chose de grave est en train de se produire. Fleur rajouta ce fait divers auquel avait assisté son oncle français: un elfe de maison qui, seul, a brisé l'enchantement qui le retenait à son maitre. S'en suivit un débat sur à quel point ce genre d'évènement pouvait être dangereux. Bien sur, dans neuf cas sur dix, un elfe de maison n'utilisera jamais ses pouvoirs pour quelconques magie noire, mais il n'empêche que certains elfe de maison ont prouvé à l'Histoire qu'ils étaient dangereux. Un jeune du Ministère prévoie l'extinction des sorciers et du monde même. Bien sûr, à part passer pour un extravertie ça ne lui apporte rien mais il y a de plus en plus d'adeptes à cette thèse. Hermione parla des monstres dont la presse s'affole, pour certaine presse bien sur. Le père de famille suivait la jeune femme dans ses raisonnements puisqu'au Service de Détournement de l'artisanat moldu, de nombreux objets, ni sorciers ni Moldu ont été retrouvés. Tous étaient d'accord pour trouver ça alarmants et que c'était une situation à surveiller.

-Même Ginny a observé des phénomènes étranges aux Etats-Unis, lança doucement Mrs Weasley.

Tous manquent de s'étouffer. Ils ne s'attendent pas à ce que leur mère (ou hôte) mentionne Ginny aussi soudainement dans la conversation.

-Alors vous avez eu de ses nouvelles, remarqua Luna la première a sortir de son hébétement. Comment va-t-elle? A-t-elle subi ces phénomènes?

-Elle va très bien, elle s'est d'ailleurs fait de bons amis. Elle m'a dit s'être battue avec un monstre par contre... Ça doit faire parti de ces phénomènes.

-Vous savez quel genre de monstre Mrs Weasley? demande avidement Miss Granger.

-Je crois qu'il a un rapport avec la mythologie grecque, répond-elle en se rappelant de sa discussion avec sa fille.

-Ça rejoint mes recherches,murmure la jeune femme; on lui demande plus amples explications. A partir d'articles de journaux, j'ai fait des recherches sur les monstres. Et beaucoup coïncident avec d'autres monstres d'origine mythologique.

-Sans vouloir vexer personne, ça a l'air un peu fou tout ça, remarque Percy Weasley interrompant un silence penseur.

Il reçoit néanmoins regards noirs et regards surpris voir ahuris.

-Je veux dire qu'il faut être sûr avant de s'embarquer -encore une fois- dans ce genre d'aventure à durée indéterminée.

Toute la salle lui sourit, surtout sa famille, heureuse qu'il envisage cette aventure avec eux. Et puis, il faut avouer que Hermione est plus que soulagée qu'il ne remette pas en cause ses recherches. Ils continuent à discuter sur le même sujet, des informations relançant à chaque fois les débats. Ils pensent à manger grâce à Molly lorsqu'elle est arrivée avec un plat gigantesque et que les yeux de ses fils ont ressemblé à des étoiles. Les blagues fusent. La bonne humeur plane sur le domicile familial. Mais deux chaises sont libres, froides et pesantes. La mort de proches est là dans l'ombre des sourires. Pourtant ce n'est pas le passé qui a de l'importance mais le futur.

**_Weasley, Zabini, Granger, Malefoy et Potter...on dirait le début d'une mauvaise blague_**

Voilà, c'est le moment. Harry a l'impression de revenir à ces années où ils traquaient Voldemort avec Ron et Hermione. Parce qu'ils sont dans la même situation aujourd'hui, marchant dans Londres à la recherche désespérée d'un train. Oui, ils savent transplaner mais pour transplaner il faut connaitre le lieu d'arriver, en plus c'est fatiguant. Ils trouvent le bon train et s'engouffrent dedans parmi les Moldus. Ron regrette déjà de ne pas avoir transplaner jusqu'à cette plage. Le transplanage n'obéit qu'à quelques règles physique: la première est la relation magie mental et distance, rien de plus simple, (c'est d'ailleurs avec cette règle qu'on s'était rendu compte de la supériorité du potentiel magique des elfes de maisons); et la seconde est le calcul de la distance, bien sur la distance avec le transplanage était complètement différente mais il était dit que transplanait à travers l'eau (car non, on gardait toujours la même altitude par rapport au niveau de la mer) réduisait la distance, traduction pour les courtes distances qui restent par exemple dans un même pays, aucun problème on peut faire comme d'habitude mais pour les longues distances ou lorsqu'on est fatigué, il faut mieux voyager en "souterrain" comme on dit.

Certes ils voyagent déjà en souterrain, ce qui met Ron très mal à l'aise. Mais c'est mieux pour rejoindre la côte. De la côte anglaise, ils rejoindront celle américaine puis Ginny. Le plan, si on peut appeler ça comme ça, c'est d'aller voir ces demi-dieux, les aider autant que possible et évaluer si la situation pourra vraiment dégénérer. Ils n'ont aucune idée de ce qui peut se passer mais peut importe, tant qu'ils sont ensemble, ça va bien se passer. Durant le trajet, le silence est d'ordre. Ils n'ont connu que Voldemort comme définition du mal, aujourd'hui, un nouvel ennemi, un nouvel inconnu avec sûrement de nouvelles façons de se battre et se défendre. La peur se mélange avec un autre sentiment beaucoup plus complexe mais aussi plus agréable; ils feront quelque chose de bien.

Quand ils sortent de la gare, dix coups de cloches leur annoncent l'heure. Le trio se mit à marcher rapidement vers la navette. Ils se trouvent plus au nord de Canterbury, dans un petit village moldu qui cependant avait assisté à tellement de phénomènes paranormaux qu'on hésitait à dire ce village sorcier. La cabine de transplanage se trouve près de la plage, à droite d'un arbre avec une fleur bleue, une autre rouge et une dernière verte. Lorsqu'ils débouchent enfin sur cette plage, ils voient deux jeunes hommes déjà près de l'arbre. Ils s'attendent à faire la queue, ce qui est assez énervant après avoir supporté le métro et la marche. Puis après avoir avancer, ils se rendent compte qu'ils connaissent les deux jeunes hommes: ce sont Malefoy et Zabini. Depuis qu'ils ont quitté Poudlard, ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de les voir, et tant mieux ce sont-ils dit. Sauf qu'ils semblent attendre quelqu'un...eux.

-Alors depuis quand le trio d'or se fait désiré? railla le grand noir.

-C'est pas comme si on était au courant que vous seriez là, on se serait mieux sur notre trente-et-un pour l'évènement.

Harry et Blaise se fixaient. Jamais ces cinq là n'avaient eu de bons rapports, alors pourquoi les deux Serpentards les attendent ici?

-On va faire bref, coupa le beau blond. On sait que vous partez quelque part, et on sait que l'on partir avec nous. Alors pourquoi se compliquer la vie? C'est pas comme si on sera obligé de rester collé du matin au soir.

Le trio se concerte du regard et fini par acquiescer. Tous les cinq se rendirent dans la cabine de transplanage pour rejoindre celle de Long Island.

* * *

Voici mon deuxième chapitre qui arrivait sans trop de délai il me semble. Je vois que quelques lecteurs passes même s'ils ne disent pas grand chose. J'aimerais beaucoup connaitre vos avis sur cette fanfic qui me tient à cœur. J'espère vous voir très vite. Et au prochain chapitre!

Maneeya


	3. Chapter 3

Me voilà de retour en espérant avoir manquer à certains. Voici le troisième chapitre de cette fanfiction. Il sera plus long et avec plus d'action. J'espère qu'il plaira.

* * *

**_αγνότερη_**

* * *

Bobby joue au football avec ses amis. En général, les enfants aiment bien Bobby, il prête ses jeux et n'est pas mauvais perdant. Le ballon est parti loin cette fois, Bobby court pour aller le récupérer. Un homme a récupéré son ballon, un brun très beau. Il lui tend le ballon avec un sourire qui lui parait sincère.

-Tu sais, commença-t-il, c'est dommage que votre société soit si étriqué... Avec moi à la tête de tous, on t'aurait cru alors qu'à l'heure actuelle même ton père doute de toi. Et ce qui est arrivé à ta sœur et à ta mère, je n'aurais jamais permis que ça arrive. Tu sais Bobby, si tu crois en moi, je t'offrirai une vie bien plus simple...

* * *

**_Faites de beaux rêves_**

* * *

La nuit qui vient de partir a été mouvementée. Trois ont rêvé. Pas des rêves agréables, simples à expliquer, eux font partis de ces rêves qui scellent le destin d'innocents qui n'ont fait que vivre.

En Angleterre, dans un de ses manoirs, Blaise Zabini, s'est endormi dans son canapé. Il le fait tout le temps, il lit puis oublie qu'il est fatigué et qu'il devrait aller dans son lit au lieu de dévorer les pages de son livre. Jusque là, tout est normal. Le problème c'est que quelqu'un s'est immiscé dans les songes du jeune homme. Si ça avait été une de ces délicieuses femmes qui ondulent leur corps sur des tempos langoureux, Blaise n'aurait pas été gêné. Mais ce fut une femme de l'âge de sa mère qui était venu le voir. Elle était pas moche mais Blaise ne cessait de la comparer aux "amies" de sa mère, elle avait un port altier encore plus prononcer qu'elles. Ses cheveux d'un bruns ternes encadraient son visage sans le rendre doux. Ses traits étaient souriants mais Blaise voyait que c'était forcé.

-Je vois que tu es un descendant de cette chère LaVeela... Je suis très contente de te rencontrer.  
-Qui êtes-vous?  
Blaise était pas du tout rassuré, sa façon de parler était belle et tranchante. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà eu cette sensation. Ses yeux n'avait de de pupilles et ses iris formés des sortes de disques solaire d'un rouge soutenu. Poudlard ne l'avait pas préparé à ça.  
-Cela n'a aucune forme d'importance, répondit-elle toujours de la même manière.  
-Alors qu'est-ce que vous voulez?  
-Voilà une question digne d'intérêt, sourit la femme.  
Contrairement à l'effet du sourire de sa mère, ce sourire en était que plus inquiétant.  
-Je suis là pour t'aider bien évidement. (Blaise ne fut pas pour autant apaisé.) Tu dois faire le voyage avec ton ami Drago Maledoy et ce trio que vous détestez.  
-Quoi?! Désolé madame, j'ai vraiment envie de vous faire plaisir mais non.  
-Mais si tu ne le fais pas, ta mère va sûrement mourir dans les trente six heures tout comme celle de Drago, celle de cette Pansy Parkison. Sans parler de ta chère petite amie. Et de..  
-Stop, j'ai pigé, vous voulez me rendre responsable du malheur du monde jusqu'à ce que je craque?  
-Exactement, trancha-t-elle. Mais tu sais au fond de toi que j'ai raison; Si tu ne suis pas ces indications, tu causeras la mort de ta mère et le malheur de ton ami.

Le jeune homme lui tourna le dos. Elle avait raison, une sensation d'alerte se répandait chez le jeune homme. Il n'aimait pas ça, une femme débarquait, mitraillait ses rêves de jeune adolescent, lui dictait sa conduite et lisait en lui.  
-Protège ceux qui t'aiment lui murmura-t-elle à son oreille. Ça te portera chance.  
Il voulut lui répondre, mais quand il se retourna, elle avait disparu et il se réveilla. Il a décidé d'en parler à Drago pour commencer. Dans sa poche, le sorcier a trouvé un bout de parchemin avec la date, l'heure et le lieu du rendez-vous. Il se dit que c'était le bon moment pour crier un gros mots.

La deuxième a rêvé fut une jeune femme. Piper McLean vous connaissez? Elle était bien a l'abri dans le bungalow d'Aphrodite mais son esprit avait apparemment besoin de sensation forte. Après réflexion, elle se dit que c'était sûrement à cause de deux évènements qu'elle avait fait ce rêve: d'abords elle avait vu une de ses demi-sœurs en pleurs (elle avait voulu l'aider mais la jeune fille l'avait repoussé sèchement), et puis il y avait eu cette discussion qu'elle avait surprise entre deux pensionnaires, ils comparaient Silena Beauregard et la demi-sœur qu'elle avait vu en pleur et c'était loin d'être glorieux pour cette dernière. Rien d'étonnant, pour tout le monde Silena Beauregard était la digne fille de sa mère. Le but quand on arrive dans le bungalow 10 est de ressembler le plus possible au héros Silena. Piper sans même l'avoir connu savant que dans son dos, on la comparait à la dernière grande conseillère. Donc son rêve s'est porté sur sa demi-sœur.

Elle s'est retrouvée dans un appartement. Loin d'un simple petit appart', il était gigantesque et beau. Piper savait reconnaitre les riches surtout lorsqu'elle se trouvait dans un endroit aussi splendide. Une porte était ouverte, des voix lui parvenaient d'une chambre. Elle marcha jusqu'à celle si, et entra. Personne ne la vit, elle était transparente. Piper observa la chambre, le matériel médical collé aux murs. Une jeune adolescente était près de l'homme sur le lit, branché au machine. Elle pleurait.

-Monsieur Tanaka, il vous faut lui dire adieu, intervient une infirmière.  
L'homme, qui devait être très élégant lorsque la maladie ne l'empoisonnait pas, caressait doucement les cheveux bruns de sa fille. La force était loin, chaque geste lui coutait beaucoup.  
-Drew? Princesse? écoute moi s'il te plait.

L'enfant leva la tête, elle n'était pas vraiment ni adolescente. La tristesse la vieillissait. Ses cheveux étaient quasiment à l'état sauvage. Elle tremblait. Elle savait que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle pourrait discuter avec son père. Piper avait les larmes aux yeux. Oui, beaucoup ont essayé de parler de ce sujet, de comment décrire la mort 'un proche, mais qui peut vraiment y arriver? La tristesse du monde qui s'abat sur vous avec tous ces souvenirs uniques qui vous envahissent de toute part comme chaque regret chaque rire. Finalement, les sentiments restent quelques choses d'universel qui restera universel avec cette partie indescriptible qu'on essai d'attraper mais qui nous échappe.

Drew chassa les larmes de ses yeux. Sûrement pour que son père est une belle image d'elle. Cette jeune adolescente était courageuse. Elle se redressa, et fit face à son père.  
-Oui papa, dit-elle d'une voix douce et posée. Je t'écoute.  
-Je veux que tu ailles à la Colonie à Long Island, là-bas tu seras bien.  
-D'accord papa, j'irai là-bas, promis.  
Toujours cette même voix douce, avec pas un mot plus haut que l'autre. Pourtant chaque pensée vers le futur, son futur lui déchirait le cœur car son futur sera plein de solitude.  
-Ma fille, tu es mon joyau, confia-t-il d'une voix faible. Va à cette Colonie, sois heureuse et rends fière ta mère ma princesse. Je veux que tu t'épanouisse, tu y es destinée... Tes parents seront fière de toi, comme une famille...  
Ses mots s'arrêtèrent. Il était épuisé. Il ne lui resté plus qu'à partir.  
-Oui Papa. Je vous rendrai fière, promit-elle.

Il ferma les yeux. Sa respiration ralentir. La jeune fille sera sa main contre elle, pleurant en silence.  
Piper se réveilla à cet instant. Ses joues étaient humides, elle mit plusieurs minutes à se resituer. Elle se leva, chercha le lit de sa demi-sœur. Drew dormait profondément. Elle l'observa longuement. Elle vit son oncle s'enfonçait dans la chair d'un de ses doigts; elle était sûr qu'elle avait eu le même tic dans son rêve. Piper était certaine qu'elle cauchemardait. Consciente qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire, elle partit se recoucher en se demandant ce qu'elle devait faire de se rêve.

Le troisième rêveur était Percy Jackson. L'esprit du jeune homme semblait avoir un problème avec le fait de dormir sans rê la veille s'était déroulée normalement (pour un demi-dieu s'appelant Percy Jackson) et le lendemain serait tout aussi banal (encore une fois c'est à son échelle). Rien n'aurait pu prédire ce rêve atroce sans queue ni tête.

Le héros était dans le corps d'un autre. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de comprendre où et qu'il était que quelqu'un le tira. C'était une jeune femme qui le tirait, il se fit la réflexion qu'elle ressemblait à Zoé mais avec des trait beaucoup plus doux. sauf qu'à cet instant, elle semblait avoir peur. Elle l'entrainait courant à travers une ville. C'était une belle ville, l'architecture en bois et en roche. Annabeth aurait sûrement adoré pensa-t-il tendrement.

-Gabry dépêche toi, je t'en pris!  
C'était pour lui qu'elle criait. Il accéléra, elle lui sourit. De sa main libre elle tenait le bas de sa robe pour qu'elle ne se prenne pas les pieds dedans. Ses cheveux voletaient librement dans son dos. Ils couraient maintenant à travers une forê s'arrêtèrent, le temps de reprendre leur souffle. Encore une fois, il m'observa.  
-Hey, il faut arrêter de m'admirer, plaisanta la femme. On dirait c'est la première fois que t'assiste à ce chef d'œuvre.  
Le Gabry en lui dut comprendre la blague car il rigola avec la femme. Pourtant Percy se posait toujours autant de question. Il ne savait pas où il était. Il ne savait pas quand il était. Il ne savait même pas avec qui il était. C'était vraiment déroutant. Un autre couple les rejoignit.

-Urié! Gabry! Heureusement que vous êtes là!  
Ils se serrèrent dans les bras tour à tour. Ils racontèrent à quoi ils avaient échappé. Urié parla justement d'un hippalectryon, tandis que la seconde parlait d'un rinókero̱n.  
-J'essaie à tout pris de trouver des rebelles mais ce n'est pas facile. Tout le monde a accepté les idées de Fýsi̱.  
-On aurait du réagir plus tôt...  
-C'est vrai, s'immisça une voix tranchante derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent comme un seul homme. Leur rage était commune, personne n'aurait pu déterminer laquelle était la plus puissante. Tous sortirent leur arme, Percy remarqua qu'Urié justement avait les mêmes épées que Aglaë, et il était sûr qu'elle n'était pas seulement identique.  
-Je vous en pris ne vous donner pas cette peine, sourit l'homme.

Percy avait peur de lui, certes il avait provoqué tout un palmarès de puissances qui avaient le plus souvent failli le tuer mais celui là était encore plus inquiétant, bien pire que Cronos ou Gaïa. Son sourire était étincelant, ses cheveux était longs soyeux et sombres tout comme ses yeux. Sa peau ressemblait à de la porcelaine brisée. Il dégageait quelque chose qui le rendait fou malgré ce sourire factice et cette pause amicale. Un claquement de ses doigts, des "animaux" les encerclèrent. Eux ressemblaient à des animaux sauvages mais avec une touche d'OGM. Ils rodaient attendant le signe de leur maitre comme quoi, ils pouvaient attaquer.

-Un dernier mot peut-être? demanda-t-il avec ironie.  
Il ria de sa phrase et se retourna, avec une assurance gênante. Urié qui était peut-être la plus enragée lança une de ses épées avec force. Fýsi̱, le méchant pas beau se retourna, sentant un projectile. La lame s'enfonça dans son torse. Surpris, il regarda la lame traversait son coté droit sans aucun signe de douleur.  
-Vos petits amis me protègent bien, sourit-il provoquant, tuez-les! lentement...

-Percy!Percy!  
Il ouvre les yeux, Annabeth le regarde avec inquiétude. Il regarde autour de lui, il est au pied de son lit, replié sur lui-même. La sueur qui coule le long de son corps, lui envoie de frissons. Son rêve reste dans sa tête, les visons se frayent un chemin dans tous les recoins de son cerveau. Annabeth le prend dans ses bras. Elle tremble autant que lui, jamais elle ne l'a vu dans cet état. Elle aussi a peur de ce qu'a été ce rêve. Mais sa douceur le rassure quand même. Il enfouie sa tête dans son cou parmi ses cheveux: elle sent délicieusement bon. Son odeur le rassure; ça lui rappelle la seule nuit qu'ils ont passé ensemble sans danger et sans personne. Une nuit de petit couple tranquille et ordinaire, ça avait été une magnifique soirée.  
Avec difficulté le jeune homme se lève. Annabeth le veille, restant près de lui pour suivre chacun de ses mouvements. Ils s'assirent sur le lit. Quelques minutes passèrent silencieusement. Percy caresse l'avant bras de son belle et Annabeth caresse les cheveux de son homme.

-Qu'as-tu vu? demanda finalement la jeune femme.  
-Rien, marmonna-t-il.  
Sa réponse la blesse, mais elle ne montre rien. Son cœur martelait, elle avait besoin qu'il est confiance en elle sinon à quoi rimer leur histoire? Et à part un défaut de confiance, qu'est-ce qui le pousserait à garder ses songes pour lui? A moins que ces songes la concernent... Non, il faut qu'elle arrête.

-Les amis de Ginny sont arrivés? questionna-t-il.  
-Oui, ce matin à dix heures. Ils étaient cinq, Drago Malefoy celui qui est blond, Blaise Zabini, son meilleur ami, Harry Potter, le petit copain de Ginny, Ron Weasley, son frère et Hermione Granger sa meilleure amie.  
-Tout ce passe bien pour l'instant? D'ailleurs, il est quelle heure?  
-Oui, ils s'intègrent bien, tout comme les amis de Jacob et ceux de Renesmée. Il sera midi dans vingt minutes.

Le fils de Poséidon écarquille les yeux à l'annonce. Elle sourit, attendrie. Il s'excuse de l'avoir inquiété et lui demande comment elle a dormi. Elle réponds par la positive puis lui raconte un peu la matinée. Plusieurs gars ont essayé de mélangé les styles de combat; Clarisse et Aglëa se sont d'ailleurs imposées avec quelques autres filles. Elle lui conte l'entrainement qu'elle a donné avec Piper a de jeunes pensionnaires. Il l'écoute attentif. Annabeth a du mal à concevoir qu'il puisse être intéressé par ces récits qu'on pourrait dire anodins. Pourtant il est bien là, plus concentré qu'il ne la certainement jamais été durant son parcours scolaire. Une cloche retentit, interrompant la jeune femme.  
-Je vais retrouver mes frères et sœurs, l'informa-t-elle.

Son homme lui sourit, et lui vole furtivement un baiser. Avec le sourire, elle fait de même pour lui. Une demi seconde plus tard, ils luttent pour savoir qui prend le dessus. Ce fut Percy qui se retrouve dessous mais c'est aussi lui qui dirige le baiser. Comme à chaque fois qu'ils s'embrassent, ils ne veulent plus s'arrêter s'installant dans leur bulle.  
-Il faut vraiment que j'y aille...murmure la jeune femme avec difficulté.  
Il hoche la tête. Elle sort du bungalow avec le regard de son homme sur ses hanches. Percy part se préparer avant de rejoindre le réfectoire.

* * *

**_Je crois que je te préfère en Katrina qu'en Tour Eiffel_**

* * *

Lorsque le groupe rentre dans le réfectoire, il est loin de toute discrétion. Ses membres parlent forts, rient. Ils viennent de passer quelques heures à s'entrainer. Ils ont découvert de nouvelles stratégies et de nouvelles armes pour certains. Bref, la matinée a été excellente pour eux.

La journée aurait pu être excellente si un paon ne se serait pas formé au dessus de la tête d'Aglëa. A cet instant elle était tranquillement en train de faire la queue, rigolant avec Sherman a propos d'une des stratégies. Il a tout d'un coup arrêter de rire et a fixé le dessus de sa tête. La jeune femme a d'abord ri nerveusement en sentant tous les regards du réfectoire sur elle enfin sur le dessus de sa tête.

Là, elle lève la tête et le regard. Et voit l'animal. Il luit d'une lueur blanche immaculée. Comme chacun a déjà essayé, elle se décale sur la droite sur la gauche, dans l'espoir de voir le signe disparaitre de au-dessus de sa tête. Mais le paon la suit. Une minute de calme absolu.

Puis le ciel explose! Les nuages se chargent d'un seul coup, l'air se fait tendu. La mer s'agite. Le sol tremble. Les éclaircies font des vas-et-viens. La queue finit de se servir, chacun va à sa table. Les pensionnaires n'osent pas parler. Aglëa va s'assoir à sa table, à l'écart seule. Sa faim, si présente il y a quelques instants, à totalement disparut pour laisser place à un vide.

Une main la fait sursauter. La jeune femme lève la tête, s'attendant à trouver le regard de Chiron. Mais c'est Percy qui est à côté d'elle. Les cris du ciel résonnent en même temps que la discussion se déroule.  
-Je sais qu'au début, c'est pas facile. Mais détends-toi, prends ça a la rigolade. Les gens sont surpris mais ils t'ont déjà montrés qu'ils t'aimaient bien et peu importe qui est ta mère.

Elle lui offre un joli sourire et elle lui pose une bise sur la joue.  
-Merci, c'est vraiment adorable.  
-Tu sais qu'Annabeth va me tuer? demande-t-il après avoir acquiescer.  
Elle rigole. Ils se souhaitent bonne appétit. De sa table, une belle blonde n'a rien perdu de la scène.

La scène du réfectoire n'est toujours pas passé. L'esprit d'Annabeth est rationnel quatre-vingt-dix pour cent du temps mais les dix pour cent restant sont suffisants pour voir des choses qui n'existent pas. Oui, Annabeth est en pleine crise de jalousie. En même temps, il est vrai qu'après avoir vu Percy sortir du bungalow deux, ça n'allait pas s'arranger. Son sang bouillonne. Pourquoi c'est elle qui doit aller chercher Aglëa? Elle regrette aussitôt cette pensée. Elle a toujours vu en elle une amie, quelqu'un de confiance, ça ne pouvait pas cesser sous prétexte que son petit ami l'approche un peu trop. Arrivée devant la porte en marbre, celle-ci s'ouvrit d'elle même. Aglëa vient à sa rencontre.

-On t'attends par commencer la réunion, expliqua-t-elle en essayant de sourire.  
La jeune femme hoche la tête, et la suit. Du coin de l'œil, Annabeth étudie le physique de son amie auquel n'a pas prêté attention plus tôt. Elle a de jolie cheveux châtains, de très jolies traits fins et symétriques. Elle n'est pas blonde. Annabeth aurait voulu avoir cette couleur de cheveux, une couleur un peu acajou qui donnait l'air intelligent. Bien sur, toux ceux qui connaissent la fille d'Athéna prendrait intelligent comme premier mot pour qualifier la belle jeune femme, pourtant ce n'est pas le premier qu'on lui donne à première vue. La femme était svelte, gracieuse, toujours impeccable. Elle se met en valeur. En fait, Annabeth se sent gauchère à côté d'elle.

-Je ne pensais pas que cette histoire avec ma mère t'atteindrait...  
Annaberth sursaute, elle n'a pas du tout écouter la jeune femme. Trop occuper à s'auto-dénigrer. Elle frissonne à ce mot, elle est loin d'avoir l'habitude de se genre de réaction pourtant c'est bien ce qu'elle vient de faire.  
-C'est pas ta mère le problème, réussit-elle à dire sans prendre conscience de ses mots.  
-Alors c'est quoi le problème? (Annabeth détourna les yeux.) C'est Percy? s'exclama-t-elle avec surprise.  
Les joues rosis d'Annabeth lui répondent.  
-Tu sais tu n'as vraiment pas à t'inquiéter. Même s'il m'intéressait -ce qui n'est pas le cas- tu ne risquerait rien. Ce gars il t'aime et il veut du sérieux. Il m'en a un peu parlé...  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit, demande-t-elle précipitamment.  
A peine les mots ont franchi sa bouche, qu'elle les regrette, elle a laissé la curiosité prendre le pas sur la raison.  
-Il a dit, je cite:"[...] j'aime pas quand elle me cache des choses, c'est comme si elle n'avait plus confiance en moi. Et en même temps, moi aussi j'ai besoin de temps à certains moments avant de lui dire."

Annabeth n'aurait certainement pas pu être plus surprise. Elle met de l'ordre dans ses idées, ou tout du moins essaie. Percy ressent la même chose qu'elle quand il lui cache des choses. Et il avait l'intension de lui parler de son rêve! Mais...  
-Il t'as parlé de son rêve.?  
-Non, répondit la fille d'!Héra. Je crois qu'il n'aime pas en parler...

Intérieurement, Annabeth jubile. Petit un, Percy n'a parlé de ce rêve à personne, c'est-à-dire que cela n'a rien à voir avec elle et de toute façon, il va le faire. Petit deux, enfin grand vu ce qu'il représentait pour la belle blonde, elle est celle qui connait le mieux Percy (non Sally ne fait pas parti du classement, elle serait trop dur à surpasser), ça peut sembler insignifiant mais elle a passé tellement de temps avec lui que ne pas le comprendre l'inquiète. C'est son Percy et pour qu'il soit totalement, il faut qu'elle le connaisse dans les moindres détails. Elle rougit violemment en pensant à ce que ces moindres détails pourraient évoquer. Aglëa la regarde comme une folle et finit par rire accompagnée de son amie aux joues rouges.

* * *

**_Ici, on distribue les quêtes comme des donuts_**

* * *

-Bien, tout le monde est présent, commence Chiron à l'arrivée des jeunes femmes.  
Tous les conseillers des bungalows se retrouvent autour de la table de jeu, avec pour certains un petit trucs à grignoter. Une table de babyfoot avait été rajouté pour accueillir les invités, concernés par cette réunion. La Meute de Jacob, qui est maintenant au nombre de cinq, était assise. A côté les Cullen. Puis les six sorciers. Et pour finir les trois Romains, Jason Frank et Hazel, qui se tiennent discrètement la main sous la table. Ils sont arrivés en début d'après-midi, une phrase énigmatique, ressemblant fortement à une prophétie qui les avait conduit à la Colonie grecque.

-Rachel va vous répartir pour des quêtes, elle essayera de vous donner autant de précision que possible mais vous vous doutez que vous aurez de mauvaises surprises.  
La plupart se regardent avec des petits sourires en coin: les mauvaises surprises ils ont l'habitude.  
-Je vais essayer d'être brève, amorce l'oracle. Le premier groupe ira à Central Park, il s'agit de Percy Jason Harry Piper Ginny et Annabeth. Vous avez rendez vous au Pool.  
-Chanceux, lâche Leo, vous allez bien vous la coulez douce.  
-T'as pas idée sourit Percy qui s'est beaucoup rapproché du jeune homme.  
-Ne t'inquiètes pas Léo, toi tu iras à El Paso accompagné de Ron et de Frank; Drago, Blaise, Clarisse, Aglëa, Nissa, et Drew iront à Salem. Leah, Hazel et Rosalie vous irez à Boston. Vous devez normalement trouver un objet spécial. Je n'ai pas sa représentation exacte mais il semblerait que ce soit un ornement.  
-On fait quoi une fois qu'on est sur place, demande suspicieusement Harry car bien qu'il a confiance en la jeune fille, il n'est jamais chaud de se rendre dans un endroit sans indication.  
-Je vais vous dire tout ce que je sais, sourit la jeune fille.

* * *

**_Central Park le romantique_**

* * *

Piper a un mauvais pressentiment. Bien sur, pour quelqu'un de normal ça n'a aucune signification particulière; on peut se dire qu'il va simplement pleuvoir. Mais quand on est un demi-dieu en pleine quête, on prend l'habitude de s'en soucier. Par contre, la jeune fille ne comprenait pas pourquoi c'était elle que ça touche, Annabeth et Ginny semblent parfaitement détendues. Les garçons aussi, elle n'ose donc pas gâcher cette journée à cause de maudit pressentiment. Pour une fois, la quête devrait se résumer à un simple aller-retour sans trop de pression. Mais Piper n'a pas confiance, elle a bien compris depuis le temps que tout peut tourner au cauchemar en quelques instants.

Leur groupe a l'air d'une sortie entre couples, ça rends Piper mal à l'aise. Généralement pour les quêtes ils sont trois, mais là c'est la double. Les monstres vont sûrement débarquer pensant qu'un goûter leur ait proposé. Au moins elle s'entend bien avec tous mais si elle avait du mal à voir Harry aussi héroïque que Jason ou Percy qu'elle avait vus en action. Harry, il est beau, ça elle l'a reconnu mais sa manie de comparer chaque gars à son homme n'a pas disparu. Aussi, à côté de Jason, Harry Potter semble pale et ordinaire. Même s'il faut avouer que ses yeux sont très peu commun, elle comprend que Ginny s'y perde si souvent.

Piper, en bonne fille d'Aphrodite ne put que remarquer, la tendresse du sorcier envers sa chérie. On peut dire que c'était les plus démonstratifs. Annabeth et Percy sont ensemble depuis tellement de temps, et ce qu'ils ont vécus ensemble et tellement forts qu'ils ne ressentent sûrement plus le besoin d'être toujours collé. Ce sont eux qui alimentent la conversation, l'humeur générale était douce et assez détendue. Après les prophéties où le sort du monde est entre leurs mains, ils ont le droit de relaxer sur de petites quêtes comme celle-ci. Piper se fait alors la réflexion que c'est eux, le couple fragile et timide. Aussi ridicule que ça puisse paraître, elle a toujours peur que son histoire avec Jason soit peu ou mal fondée, que tout peut s'écrouler. Et qu'il peut disparaître aussi vite qu'il est venu. Les rêves qu'elle fait où il est avec Reyna, dans ses bras, en train de l'embrasser, ont peut être un rapport. Jamais la jeune femme a imaginé que ce serait si dur de préserver sa relation. Heureusement qu'elle n'a pas sa mère en plus sur le dos...

Central Park est un lieu magnifique. Percy leur sert de guide avec beaucoup d'humour. Ginny pense que c'est sûrement comme ça qu'est une vie d'adolescent insouciant. Ça lui manque, surtout lors de ses moments nostalgiques où elle refait sa vie. Mais au moins, se soulage-t-elle, elle sait qu'elle appréciera toujours les moments qui méritent d'être savourés. Comme ce voyage en métro, c'est la première fois qu'elle en fait un. C'est tellement bizarre comme moyen de transport, pourtant tous les Moldus ont trouvé ça totalement normal... En plus, les demi-dieux et même son copain! ont ris d'elle à propos de son étonnement. Ça ne l'a pas gênée, elle sait que ce n'est pas méchant et puis elle a tout le temps pour leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce. Après avoir retrouvé l'air frais en sortant à l'arrêt Lincoln Center, ils se sont offerts une balade. Ginny a trouvé ça à la fois amical et romantique, tout dépend du moment.

-Nous sommes arrivés, indique enfin Percy devant l'étant.

Tous sourient sans vraiment savoir quoi faire. Rachel leur a dit que "la pierre vous guidera". Alors il faut retourner toutes les pierres? C'est la seule idée qu'ils ont alors autant l'appliquer. Ils commencent à en observer certaines pierres, il retournent d'autres. Ça s'avère être un minimum drôle et divertissant. En fait c'estvraiment comique si on considère que ces jeunes gens qui ont tous sauvé le monde à un moment ou un autre sont en ce moment même en train de chahuter avec des cailloux.

Annabeth trouve une belle pierre lisse, trop grosse pour faire des ricochets. Elle a un forme bien ronde, à croire qu'elle a été faite par un mathématicien. Elle est douce, comme si elle a passé la dernière décennie à être polie. Elle est brillante. Elle est légère. Annabeth aurait du la jeter à l'eau. Au dos de la pierre, si on puit dire ainsi, des phrases ont été gravés. La jeune fille d'Athéna est comme les autres dans le même état d'euphorie. Le lieu les enivre. Annabeth retourne donc la pierre avec la même insouciance et déchiffre avec aisance les trois noms calligraphiés.

-Hey les filles! Il y a nos prénoms ici! s'exclame admirativement la belle blonde.

Les deux concernées accourent, curieuses. Ensemble, elles tentent de lire le signe qui suit leur prénom. Au moment où elles ont chacune un contact avec la belle pierre, elles disparurent. Les garçons ne purent qu'assister de loin à la scène. Elles ont crié, eux aussi. Mais ça ne change pas le fait qu'ils ne sont plus que trois au bord de The Pool. Les trois garçons se regardent avec affolement. Première question, que c'est-il passé?

-Je crois que c'était un...portauloin, prononce doucement le sorcier.

Après leur avoir expliquer le système, ils en déduisent qu'ils ne peuvent rien pour les jeunes femmes. Ils déduisent aussi qu'ils se sont fait prendre dans une embuscade.

* * *

**_On dit souvent que l'amour maternel est universel_**

* * *

-On a quand même un handicape non?

-Pourquoi questionne Ron.

-Et bien c'est évident, répond précipitamment Léo, on a aucune fille avec nous, aucun super cerveau!

-J'avou que c'est bizarre. Je sens que ça va pas être agréable...

Ils hochent tous les deux la tête d'un air grave. Bien sûr El Paso, c'est une ville mega cool. Mais aucun d'eux n'a l'habitude d'être l'élément gagnant de l'équipe. De plus ce changement brutal d'équipe ne les aide pas. Oui ils ont confiance mais non tout ne sera pas simple... Ron, par exemple, fait équipe avec Hermione et Harry depuis plus de sept ans. Il les connait et les comprends. Jamais, en quelques heures, il n'acquerra ce genre de lien avec ses deux nouveaux amis. Et ça aura un impact dans les combats.

Le soleil est haut dans le ciel. La colère de Zeus semble s'être calmée, où n'atteint pas cette partie du pays. A moins que ce soit Apollon qui ait fait jouer son pouvoir. La dernière hypothèse parait la plus plausible. Les trois jeunes garçons sont donc sous le soleil. Un soleil pesant. Tellement que des broussailles ont déjà pris feu, ce qui a bien sûr pas plus à Frank. Le fils d'Héphaïstos a maitrisé ces feux ainsi que la peur de son ami. Le feu lui faisait toujours le même effet. Mais il a confiance en Hazel qui, il en est sûr, ferait tout le nécessaire pour le sauver. Elle serait même prête à y sacrifier sa vie même si elle sait très bien ce qui l'attends après... Mais Frank n'aime pas penser à ça. Savoir qu'ils finiront tous dans un lieu comme celui-ci est effroyable. Tout comme le fait d'avoir du traverser le Tartare. Il s'oblige à ne plus y penser. "Le passé c'est le passé, on a réussi c'est tout ce qui compte."a dit Percy à ce moment. Ce moment bizarre où ils ont vaincu Gaïa mais où ils se sont rendus compte qu'ils ont tous perdus beaucoup même si ils y ont encore quelques souvenirs joyeux.

Frank, Ron et Léo se baladent dans la ville à la recherche d'inspiration pour commencer réellement cette quête. Vaine recherche. Les trois jeunes hommes airent dans la ville, sous la chaleur, sans aucun but précis. Apparemment quelqu'un est censé venir les aider. Bien entendu, ils ne savent pas qui et ils ne savent pas quand.

-Aidez-moi! entendent-ils une première fois.

Ils commencent à chercher la provenance de cette voix. Une voix douce et féminine, mais désespérée. Frank est le premier à l'apercevoir. Comme Echo, elle fait partir de ses être invisibles si l'on ne se force pas à les regarder. Ça a été la première pensée de Léo lorsque le fils de Mars leur a désigné la femme. Léo sort de la poche de sa super ceinture un cadre avec une représentation d'Echo; les Olympiens avaient trouvé sa requête bizarre mais Léo n'en avait rien à faire, tout ce qu'il voulait et veut toujours c'est ne pas oublier la nymphe et tout ce qu'elle représente.

-Je vous en pris aidez-..., la jeune femme supplie mais est coupée dans sa phrase. Elle semble réfléchir puis dit: Pitié! Apportez-moi votre aide.

Les trois hommes hochent la tête. Dans leur tête, un panneau géant leur rappelle qu'eux aussi ont besoin d'aide. Elle leur fait signe de les suivre. Ils ne savent pas si c'est la chaleur ou la femme en elle même qui fait qu'elle est si difficile à suivre. Elle apparait puis l'instant d'après, elle n'est plus là. Ses traits sont troubles, lorsqu'ils se voient clairement, aucun des trois héros n'arrivent à les déchiffrer que ce soit pour les formes ou les couleurs.

-Comment tu t'appelles?demande Ron dans la course.

-Patrino, répond-t-elle avec le sourire aux lèvres et les larmes aux yeux.

-Moi c'est Ron, et voici Léo et Frank, l'informe-t-il en les désignant tour à tour.

Patrino est contente. Ils l'ont écoutée, ils la suivent. Si seulement il y a une chance pour qu'ils acceptent de l'aider... Ils lui ont demandé son prénom! Patrino n'a pas l'habitude d'être bien traité. D'habitude, personne ne fait attention à elle et ses problèmes. Les gens l'ignorent, c'est si simple.

Ils courent à travers la forêt; Aucune broussailles ou branches ne les embêtent. Léo ne put s'empêcher de penser que la forêt avait été fait par ordinateur puis implantée sur cette surface. Encore un peu et les arbres formés un quadrillage parfait! Pour Léo, la forêt n'en est que plus inquiétante de cette façon. Tous les quatre, ils la parcourent avec rapidité. Ils débouchent sur une clairière magnifique. Frank garde bien en tête que quand on est un demi-dieu aucun lien est simplement magnifique, généralement dangereux ou mortel accompagnent la description du lieu. Au loin, une belle colline, une herbe verdoyante et joyeuse. Peut-on vraiment mettre joyeuse avec herbe? Oui quand on a l'impression que celle-ci se balance avec gaité.

Frank essaye de comprendre le problème de la femme.

-Mon bébé séquestré là-haut.

De la main, elle désigne le haut de la colline. A partir du moment où elle a parlé de son bébé, ils ont su tous les trois qu'ils feraient tout pour le récupérer. Tous les trois ont eu une relation forte avec leur mère. Léo et Frank ont perdus leur mère. Et Ron, pendant cette année de guerre intense et même avant, à connu la peur de perdre celle qui l'a mis au monde.

-On va se tenir sur nos gardes, sourit Léo en avançant d'un pas.

Tous les quatre doivent sauter en arrière et remercier leur instinct. Sinon ils auraient fini aplatie pas un bloc de granite tombé du ciel. Le paysage parfait a disparu. Il a laissé place à un bloc de granite, puis une peu plus loin quatre autres murs; toute la verdure de la colline est maintenant qu'un ramassis de boue que personne n'arrive à identifier. Sur le haut de la colline se trouve maintenant un nid gigantesque.

-Est chemin le plus sûr, dit Patrino.

Les garçons ne font pas attention à la tournure si bizarre de cette phrase.

-Juste une petite précision, interrompt Léo, quand il y a un nid, il y a bien un oiseau à sa taille non?

Ses deux coéquipiers déglutissent et hochent la tête. Peu importe. Frank, Léo et Ron savent qu'un enfant ne doit pas être séparer de sa mère et qu'une mère ne vit qu'auprès de son enfant.

* * *

Attention à la zappette

* * *

C'est l'équipe la plus bizarre à laquelle elle a fait partie. Clarisse regarde ses coéquipiers: deux chauds lapins, un fils d'Aphrodite, une file d'Héra, et une fille d'Héphaïstos. Peut-être est-ce une punition de son père pour ne pas avoir vaincu le rinókero̱n seule? Parce que ce serait une punition beaucoup trop forte comparé à la "faute" commise. Ils ont transplanés pour arriver à Salem. Drew est dans l'office de tourisme, en train de prendre un plan. Ils doivent se rende dans un hôpital. Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils ont déduit avec les indices de Rachel puisque c'était "le blessé de guerre" qui doit apparemment leur fournir la pièce.

Bien sûr, ça a l'air d'être simple. Mais Clarisse est sûre qu'il y a anguille sous roche. Jamais une quête n'est aussi simple qu'elle n'y parait. La voix de la logique lui disait que leur (manque d') affinité serait le perte. Il suffit de regarder: Clarisse et Drew se détestent, Nissa et Drew se détestent, Aglëa est la fille d'Héra, ce qui signifie que les autres demi-dieux seront beaucoup plus méfiantes avec elle et quand au deux sorciers, ils étaient dans leur monde, ils ne semblent pas méchants mais ils semblent faux. La confiance est bien loin dans cette équipe.

Ils sont en route pour l'hôpital. Ils doivent trouver "le blessé" et le convaincre. Six personnes pour convaincre un blessé? C'est évidement louche. De toute façon, leur groupe en eux-même est louche. La beauté de Drew et de Blaise attire les regards des passants. Et avec Drago qui drague chaque fille potable qui passe. Ça énerve Drew, surtout qu'elle est plus belle que la plupart de ces filles. Et elle ne se gêne pas pour lui dire le fond dans sa penser quand elle trouve qu'une est vraiment indigne d'attention. Et s'en suit un long débats agité où se mêlent insultes et compliments. En même temps, Blaise et Aglëa semblent jouer au téléphone rose et tentent d'inclure Nissa au jeu. La jeune femme n'en à pas vraiment envie, mais elle ne peut se retenir de rires à certaines de leur bêtise entre le ton, cliché de la voix sensuel, et les métaphores utilisées pour ne dire aucun mots vulgaires, il est dur de rester insensible. Et Clarisse? Elle marche à l'avant ruminant contre son équipe.

L'hôpital a une belle taille, imposante. Drew ne peut empêcher une pensée douloureuse sur son père de faire son chemin dans sa tête. Elle déglutit. Mr. Takana a été enfermé des mois durant avant que les médecins avouent qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Drew déteste perdre le contrôle sur elle-même, parce que sans contrôle, elle ne pourra pas atteindre son objectif.

-Il faut commencer par trouver la chambre. Drew tu peux le faire?

La jeune femme hoche la tête. Enjôler, il faut avouer qu'elle adore ça, même si Piper lui a gâché son plaisir. Voilà une des raisons à son aversion pour Piper McLean, outre le fait qu'elle ressemble à Silena Beauregard. La même naïveté à propos des hommes, comme si elles ont trouvé le prince charmant. Un mythe stupide selon Drew, un homme va avec une femme pour une période de sa vie puis il faut changer, tout simplement. Secouant la tête et ses boucles brunes par la même occasion, la jeune femme se vide la tête. Penser à tout ça la met de très mauvaise humeur. Elle s'approche de l'accueil et commence d'une voix douce et apaisante:

-Bonjour, je souhaitai voir mon oncle, un ancien combattant et j'aurais besoin de son numéro de chambre s'il vous plait.

Accompagnant sa voix d'un sourire innocent, l'infirmière lui donna le numéro. Mais Drew sait que ça ne durera pas, dans pas longtemps. Cette infirmière est une personne concentrée et attentive à son travail. Quand elle fera le bilan de ce qu'il s'est passé, elle leur interdira l'accès à l'hôpital et vérifiera surement l'état de son patient. Maximum une heure, calcule rapidement Drew.

D'un signe de main, elle indique aux autres de la suivre. "On a une heure tranquille" précise-t-elle. Tous ensemble montent trois étages puis cours dans les couloirs cherchant la chambre 392. Ils restent plusieurs minutes devant la porte. Hésitants. Ils ont chacun assisté à tellement de choses étranges qu'ils savent qu'une simple porte -même moldue- peut cacher beaucoup de choses. Clarisse finit par ouvrir la porte, la patience n'étant pas une de ces vertus.

La chambre est spacieuse, et un seul lit et situer au milieu. Le client est donc aisé. Des dessins d'enfants recouvrent les murs blancs, donnant un peu de vie au lieu. La personne lit, assise dans le lit. Les jeunes adultes entrent dans la pièce.

-Excusez-moi? appelle doucement Nissa; l'homme la regarde au-dessus du livre. Nous sommes désolés de vous dérangez mais nous pensions que vous pourriez nous aider.

-Et si j'ai pas envie, gamine? rétorque la voix dure et fatiguée de l'homme.

-Je vous en pris, commençe Drew en ajoutant une touche d'enjôlement.

-Pas à moi fillette, la coupe-t-il d'une voix tranchante. J'en ai vécu des choses dans ma vie... Et ils y arrivent qu'il y ait des petits demi-dieux stupides qui viennent quémander des faveurs sans les mériter. Et ils croient que je vais accepter ça?! Hors de questions. Vous soyez le nom de vos anciens. Mettez vous en ligne.

-Pourquoi? demande Drago en le voyant attraper une télécommande.

-Vous allez devoir être attacher pour ce que je vais vous demander.

Tous écarquillent les yeux. L'idée est très loin d'être alléchante. Ils se concertent du regards -il est bien sûr hors de question pour leur fierté de rentrer les mains vides- et finissent tous par acquiescer. Les deux sorcier se mettent sur les extrémités. Nissa se retrouve à la droite de Blaise, puis vient Clarisse, Aglëa, Drew et pour finir Drago. Le blessé zappe avec sa télécommande et dans l'instant les poignets des jeunes gens sont liés entre eux.

-Maintenant trouvez-moi ma dernière médaille que j'ai perdu. Elle est précisément à l'autre bout de la ville. Bonne chance les enfants, finit-il en reprenant son livre.

Tous grimacent. Puis il tentent de marcher vers la ville.

* * *

Bouffer les fleurs du mal on connait

* * *

Notre dernier groupe, composé uniquement de filles. Une qui ressemble à une Pussycat Dolls, une autre à Pocanhontas, et la dernière, elle est juste revenue à la vie, rien de plus. La première est un vampire, la seconde est une louve et la dernière une demi-déesse. L'originalité est bien là. Elles se sont rendue en courant à Boston (courant pour certaines, galopant pour d'autre). Arrivées, elles cherchent un lieu neutre autour de la ville, un lieu où les esprits des défunt combattants sont tellement présents que même les humains les perçoivent. Elles se mirent à la recherche du lieu maudit.

Hazel se sent à l'étroit entre la louve et la vampire. Entre ces deux-là, certes elle ne pourrait pas ce sentir à l'écart. Leah et Rosalie se connaissent depuis pas mal de temps, enfin se détestent depuis pas mal de temps. Pour dire vrai, Hazel se sent comme un arbitre minuscule entre deux colosses qui veulent se broyer. Elle ne souhaite à personne de se retrouver dans cette situation. Rien que leur corps semblaient crier leur incompatibilité, la peau savoureuse et bronzée de Leah contre celle douce et blanche de Rosalie. Mais peut importe la beauté dont la nature les a gâté, leur regard n'exprime qu'une sorte de souffrance permanente. Et Hazel a peur que dans son regard aussi on voit cette souffrance.

Les trois jeunes femmes se dirigent sur un chemin nouvellement goudronné. La recherche est lente et le peu de résultat obtenu n'arrange rien. De plus les regards que les passants leur lancent sont des plus énervants. Les trois associables se dirigent à vitesse soutenue sur ce nouveau terrain qui, elles l'espèrent, contiendrait plus d'informations que le précédent. Un panneau publicitaire indique un futur supermarché à cinquante mètres. Elles accélèrent encore si possible. Quelques minutes après, elles se retrouvent devant un immense chantier. Chantier où sont déterrés des corps.

-Non de Dieu, se désole la fille de Pluton devant tous ses esprits perdus.

Deux mains, une glacée et une brulante, se posent sur chacune de ses épaules pour la soutenir. Mais ce qui l'énerve le plus c'est ces hommes, sans aucun respect pour les morts, les cadavres, les os... Les esprits le leur rendent bien, ils les tourmentent doucement, tendrement avec plus de sadisme qu'il n'en vaut. Hazel est effarée par cette vision qu'elle seule peut voir dans sa globalité. Bien entendu, Rosalie et Leah sente certainement les esprits mais Hazel les voit, elle voit leurs traits, elle voit leur regard. Combien sont morts ici? Les larmes lui montent aux yeux. Que s'est-il donc passé?

-Je vais essayer de leur parler, indique-t-elle d'une voix à demi brisée.

Les deux tueuses se questionnent du regard. Même s'il est vrai qu'elle ne connaisse pas la jeune fille depuis longtemps, il est clair et net que ça la touche profondément. Leur instinct leur dit qui vaut faire quelque chose mais quoi? "Je peux vous proposer une solution." Les deux femmes sursautent. Une voix à parler _dans_ leur tête, et c'est pas une hallucination. "Il suffit que vous acceptiez, tout sera plus simple." Hazel est déjà à genoux, à cause d'un esprit avec lequel elle communique ou à cause de la voix de cette femme, elles n'auraient sur dire. Leah est forcée de prendre appuie sur le tronc d'un porte ses fins doigts à ses tempes. La douleur ressemble à un courant électrique traversant leur cerveau de part en part. La voix se fait plus insistante. Plus on essaie de la contrer, plus elle tente de s'insinuer. Et à la fin, c'est les trou noir.

* * *

Et voilà, le chapitre trois dans toute sa splendeur. J'espère que vous me pardonnerait le fait de vous laisser sur votre faim. Rassurez vous, ça ne deviendra pas une habitude. J'espère recevoir votre avis sur cette fic.

A la prochaine, _**Maneeya**_.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonne lecture et désolé pour l'attente.

* * *

**_αγνότερη_**

* * *

La maman de Bobby fait partie de ces belles femmes qui vieillissent avec grâce. Sauf que la maman de Bobby n'a pas eu le temps de vieillir. Le professeur et père de Bobby a dû supporter la perte de sa fille puis celle de sa femme. Et depuis la perte de la femme, Bobby n'a plus jamais vu ses grands-parents. Pourtant, il adore ses grands-parents, ils sont toujours très gentils, ils lui envoient des cadeaux, des bisous... Mais Bobby sait que son papa pense que ses grands-parents sont responsables de la mort des deux femmes de sa vie.

* * *

**_Central Park l'illusionniste_**

* * *

Les trois beaux héros se regardent avec effarement. Ils venaient de perdre leur copine qui doivent être dans un lieu dangereux, peut-être même qu'un monstre essaie de les tuer! Le soleil ne semble plus aussi éclatant. Les rires deviennent lointains. Percy essaie de calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur. D'eux trois, c'est certainement celui qui vit le plus mal les séparations entre Annabeth et lui. Ses deux coéquipiers ont beaucoup plus l'habitude si on puit dire ainsi. Harry a cette boule d'incertitude qui pèse sur son ventre comme à chaque fois qu'il ne sait pas où est sa belle. Certes, elles savent se défendre. Mais imaginer qu'elle soit torturée à cause de lui... Jamais il ne lui fera courir consciemment ce danger. Jason, lui, a plutôt les battements du cœur qui ont ralentis. Il sait qu'il doit contrôler ses sentiments pour pouvoir agir efficacement. Pourtant, il a bien envie de hurler pour qu'on leur rende les demoiselles.

Trop pris par leurs sentiments, ils mettent du temps avant de remarquer les changements sur le lieu qui les entoure. C'est le silence qui les alerte en premier. Un silence pesant et lourd qui n'a rien à voir avec l'ambiance joyeuse de Central Park. L'odeur est aussi lourde que le silence, des effluve de sang se mélangent avec l'odeur du fer rouillé. Les feuilles des arbres transportent de l'eau de pluie, certainement tombée la veille. Avec surprise et horreur, ils découvrent le nouveau paysage qui les entoure. Deux forêts se font face, et entre les deux, un terrain vierge neutre. Du moins avant la bataille. Des flèches perdus décorent les arbres accompagnés de cadavres. Les lames qui se sont entrechoquées sont maintenant pleines de sang et à terre tout comme leurs propriétaire.

Les trois jeunes hommes sont effarés. Oui ils connaissent la guerre mais chez les sorciers le sang ne gicle pas autant...et chez les demi-dieux c'est en général humain contre monstre et ils savent que tuer un monstre, c'est juste le désintégrer pour qu'il se reforme dans le Tartare. Sur ce champs de bataille, il n'y a que des êtres vivants. Des êtres vivants qui se sont entretués... Les corps en masse s'étendent sur plusieurs kilomètres. Ils murmurent leur effroi. Ils ont peur de troubler le lieu. Ils se dirigent, en essayant de n'abimer aucun corps ou cadavres au sol. Ils marchent longtemps leur semble-t-ils, pourtant le paysage est toujours aussi morbide.

"J'aime voir les demi-dieux s'entretuer." résonne une voix dans l'esprit de Percy. Il tourne sa tête à la recherche de quelqu'un mais il voit juste des flèches fondent sur eux. D'un coup de baguette, Harry les dévie. Trois guerriers, en armure, leur sautent dessus. C'est à ce moment que Percy reconnait l'homme, Gabry, et la femme, Urié, accompagné d'un troisième inconnu. La phrase continue de résonner dans sa tête, à la recherche d'une logique. Mais son cerveau était déjà concentré à cette dure tâche qu'est éviter de se faire tuer. C'est Urié qui l'attaque.

Dans un premier temps il est surpris qu'une femme qui est pu être aussi douce lors de son rêve devienne un plus inquiétante qu'une Amazone croisée avec une romaine et une chasseresse. Dans un second temps, très proche du premier, il se retrouve obligé de parer les attaques de la belle brune. Mais Percy n'arrive pas à les lui rendre. Comprenez: il sait que ce n'est pas une ennemie. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de Jason et d'Harry, qui eux sont e train de se battre férocement, se rendant coup pour coup. "J'aime voir les demi-dieux s'entretuer." L'écho est toujours là, dans la tête du fils de Poséidon. Il n'a pas le temps de retourner cette phrase dans tous les sens. Urié est aussi bonne épéiste que Luc. Tiens ça fait un moment qu'il n'a pas pensé à lui... Enfin c'est pas le moment pour être nostalgique. Les assauts de Urié sont redoutables, étant une femme, elle ne combat certainement pas de la même façon que Luc ou n'importe quel épéiste. Son style est beaucoup plus souple et agile, elle ne combat pas avec sa force contrairement à Percy qui s'appuie beaucoup dessus. Plusieurs fois, l'un comme l'autre se sont trouvé à terre. Mais quelque chose retient Percy, son instinct lui glisse que ce serait une erreur.

"J'aime voir les demi-dieux s'entretuer." Urié de son côté a bien remarqué que le jeune homme ne souhaite visiblement pas la blesser. Elle a du mal à comprendre pourquoi, elle ne le connait pas. Ni lui, ni ses amis. Ses habits sont bizarres, un pantalon plus dure que la normal... Elle devine facilement qui n'est pas du coin. Ils se font face, sans bouger, sans ciller. Urié doit lui reconnaitre un certain charme. Elle se promet de ne surtout pas le regarder dans les yeux s'ils doivent s'entretuer. Il esquisse un geste. Elle ressert sa poigne sur son bouclier. L'épée du jeune homme glisse jusqu'à ses pieds. Urié relève la tête, s'attendant à une attaque surprise, peu être au corps à corps. Mais le jeune homme se contente de croiser ses mains derrière sa tête.  
-On n'est pas vos ennemis.

Harry est toujours très concentré lors de ses duels. Il sait qu'un erreur est souvent fatale ou décisive. Mais quand il a entendu Percy prononcer ces mots...son attention a évidement flanchée. Avec tout ce qu'il a entendu sur le héros Percy Jackson, il doute fortement que son adversaire soit fort à tel point qu'il doive renoncer. Tout comme Jason, il recule, gardant son adversaire dans son champs de vision.  
-Qu'est-ce qui te prend? s'inquiète son cousin.  
-Rien, ce ne sont pas des ennemis.  
Le jeune sorcier n'est pas rassurer. Il murmure un sortilège de résonance pour voir si une quelconque chose avait interférer dans son esprit. Mais non, Percy est saint d'esprit lorsqu'il prononce ces mots. Et il faut avouer, que Harry a bien envie de le croire vu leur adversaire.

La jeune femme a baissé son arme, ses coéquipiers la regarde. Elle demande aux jeunes hommes devant eux pourquoi elle les croirait.  
-Jason et moi, Percy, sommes des demi-dieux et Harry est un sorcier. Nous avons été envoyé ici pour que nous nous entretuions.  
Urié promène son regard de gauche à droite, comme si elle s'attend à voir quelque chose surgir tout à coup. D'un signe de tête, elle les invite à la suivre, elle et ses coéquipiers. Tous s'arrêtent là où les arbres sont plus espacés, ils forment une ronde. Chacun se présente. L'inconnu, pour Percy, se nomme Leandro.  
-Qui est votre ennemi?  
-Fýsi̱, il me semble.  
Les trois guerriers se jettent des regards affolés. Ils demandent des explications, les trois jeunes hommes leur fournissent autant d'informations que possible.  
-Vos amies ont touché une pierre c'est bien ça?  
Ils hochent la tête.  
-Fýsi̱ a beaucoup de sbires différents. Il vous faudra faire bien attention, conseilla Gabry. Aujourd'hui c'est Pétra qui vous a tendu un piège. C'est un des plus gentil si je peux me permettre... (La terre reçoit ce que l'on peut apparenté à une secousse, comme un électrochoc.) Il a du voir qu'on ne ne se battait pas, il va vous déplacer. (Leandro s'assoit en tailleur au sol et ferme les yeux.) De quoi avez-vous besoin?  
-Un objet qui va avec d'autre objet du même genre... On sait pas vraiment ce que c'est en fait.  
-Ça ira quand même, affirme l'homme toujours au sol.  
-Derniers conseils les enfants, dit Urié: il faut agir rapidement et efficacement. Ne laissez pas des choses sans importance vous troublez.  
-Ne soyez pas trop confiant, poursuit son fiancé.

Leandro geint, quelque chose le fait souffrir de l'intérieur semble-t-il. Urié se précipite vers lui, alarmée. Il souffre toujours mais ses deux compagnons l'aide à se lever. Il tend une feuille fine, dure, enroulée sur elle-même. Il leur sourit, triste. Jason saisit l'objet. Les trois jeunes hommes remercient Leandro.  
-Trouvez le plus...  
Ils n'entendent pas la fin de la phrase d'Urié, un cri de rage a résonné à travers la plaine. L'image des trois guerriers est déjà en train de s'affaisser. Urié leur offre un dernier sourire maternel alors que plus aucun sons ne voyage entre eux. Les trois héros se retrouvent assommés.

-Réveillez-vous! Réveillez-vous!  
Jason ouvre les yeux, rassuré de trouver ceux de sa belle. Néanmoins, après avoir vu ses habits, il se demande s'il est vraiment dans la bonne "dimension".

* * *

_**Dans chaque société on trouve: chef, peuple et dame de compagnie.**_

* * *

"Aie" prononce Piper avec une bonne minute de retard. Les trois jeunes femmes avaient chuté, assez méchamment, sur un tapis qui doit cacher un parquet assez dur. Des effluves d'odeur de fleurs leur viennent, en quantité si parfaite que les jeunes femmes se tendent immédiatement. Quoi que, si elles avaient été un tant soit peu plus intelligentes, elles n'en seraient pas là. Annabeth ne peut s'empêcher de se maudire une bonne centaine de fois. Comment a-t-elle pu agir de façon si...idiote?! Même Percy n'a sûrement pas fait pire, pense-t-elle tendrement.

Avoir un comportement aussi inconscient... Ça ne lui ressemble pas. La fille d'Athéna se repasse les évènements depuis leur arrivée au lac, la balade jusqu'à leur arrivée, puis ils n'ont pas su quoi faire. Et les pierres. Ils ont commencé à toucher les pierres et ça les a mis dans un état d'euphorie. Annabeth secoue la tête. Ils sont dans de beaux draps maintenant. Lentement, les jeunes femmes se lèvent, découvrent leur nouvel enfer plutôt accueillant il faut dire. Les murs sont d'une belle couleur crème. Le tapis où elles sont tombées s'étant sur toute la longueur de la salle. Des coussins ornent les deux côtés, l'atmosphère est plaisante. Annabeth a envie de se détendre.

Elle se gifle mentalement aussitôt. Il ne faut pas qu'elle tombe dans un tel piège une fois de plus. Vu le regard de Ginny et Piper, elles pensent pareil. Elles observent le lieu en faisant bien attention à garder tout leur esprit. Piper cherche par où entre la lumière. Mais de toute évidence, il n'y a aucune ouverture dans la pièce. Pourtant, elle sent des courants d'air. La pièce est donc magique. Il reste à savoir si c'est un point positif ou négatif.

Une porte, qui n'était pas là la seconde d'avant, s'ouvre pour laisser entrer une femme éblouissante. Piper la compare immédiatement à sa mère parce que c'est le genre de femme dont on ne peut nier la beauté. Pourtant, cette femme n'est certainement pas une version humaine de la déesse de l'Amour et de la Beauté. Premièrement, contrairement à la déesse, on voit clairement ses traits et son physique ne change pas constamment. La femme semble avoir entre vingt-cinq et trente ans mais elle est rayonnante. C'est cheveux d'une belle teinte d'or encadre son visage, sa peau est claire et lumineuse, ses yeux...ils semblent être des pierres précieuses. Deuxièmement, Piper voit bien que derrière ses si jolis yeux ne se cachent pas le même cerveau que derrière les yeux de sa mère. Aphrodite est sûrement une des déesses les plus dure à suivre dans leurs raisonnements mais la femme en face lui semble être un livre ouvert. ses yeux sont si expressifs. Piper voit très bien la rage qui a traversée ses pupilles à la vue d'Annabeth, puis ce regard intéressé face à la belle rousse, puis il a changé quand il s'est posé sur elle, on aurait du un mélange d'appréhension et de surprise, comme le regard d'un enfant à Noël qui se demande si son cadeau va lui plaire.

Ces regards mettent Piper mal à l'aise. La femme les accueille avec un grand sourire et une voix charmante. Une voix douce, quelque peu mélodieuse. son instinct de fille d'Aphrodite lui glisse que ce genre de voix plait beaucoup à la plupart des hommes, surtout ceux qui aiment se sentir dominants... La jeune femme chasse cette idée de sa tête. Il faut mieux ne pas sauter sur les préjugés et les apparences, elle sait très bien que c'est loin d'être des informations sûres. Et puis qu'aurait-elle cru si elle avait jugé ainsi Annabeth ou Ginny? Mieux valait ne pas y penser, surtout que ce n'est pas flatteur pour elles. La femme leur demande gentiment de le suivre.

Une vingtaine de serveuse entoure la femme. Elles lui témoignent un grand respect pourtant ce n'est pas elle qui aurait remporté le prix de l'intimidation. Annabeth se sent gauche entourée de toutes ces beautés, car oui les jeunes femme ont toutes vers les vingt ans et sont rayonnantes tout comme leur "chef". Et il y en a pour tous les goûts si certains sont intéressés! Peut être préparent-elles un festival contre les discriminations? Peu importe les blagues qu'elle s'invente, Annabeth trouve la situation bizarre. Si quelqu'un peut lui fournir un monstre à combattre ce serait gentil mais ce lieu et ces personnes sont bien plus durs à combattre du point de vue de la blonde. Pourtant, toutes lui sourient gentiment et la femme est en train de leur offrir du thé.

-Excusez Madame, nous ne voudrions pas abuser de votre hospitalité, tente Ginny pour qu'elle puisse sortir.  
-Mais voyons, c'est moi qui vous ais fait venir mes chères, sourit la dame.  
Les trois jeunes femmes échangent des regards mi-affolés mi-soulagés. Elles croisent les doigts pour que cette femme ne soit pas une ennemie.  
-Qui êtes vous madame? demande Ginny après une gorgée de thé.  
-Je me nomme LaVeela.  
Elles acquiescent comme si ça a une signification particulière dans leur esprit.  
-Dame LaVeela, on sait que vous êtes sans doute très occupée, commence Piper en utilisant à petite dose son pouvoir de persuasion, mais avant d'arriver nous cherchions un objet...  
-Je sais, je possède ce que vous cherchez. Mais je souhaiterai qu'on s'amuse un peu d'abord...

Elles commencent très sérieusement à paniquer. Quand quelqu'un vous dit que vous allez vous "amusez" ça n'a normalement pas une connotation négatif sauf quand c'est accompagné d'un ton et d'un sourire glacial. Oh ça n'a duré qu'une demi-seconde mais elles ont bien vu que cette LaVeela n'est pas à ranger dans la case allié. Annabeth se sent de plus en plus oppressée; est-ce une impression où la femme l'a regardée fixement lorsqu'elle a dit ces derniers mots?

-Parlez-moi de vous s'il vous plait mesdemoiselles.  
-Excusez-moi mais vos suivantes sont des...serveuses?  
-Grand dieu non! Ce sont des courtisanes très chères.  
Toutes les trois tiquent, "courtisanes" c'est bien ça? Ça sonne mal à leurs oreilles de féministe.  
-Bien pour ce jeu, si vous réussissez vous pourrez repartir avec l'objet de vos recherches. Mais si vous échouez vous resterez ici pour toujours afin de devenir une parfaite courtisane.

Un dilemme se joue dans la tête de notre blonde qui est la pire Arachnée ou LaVeela? Parce que plus ça va, plus elle doute. Ginny de son côté ne peut retenir une grimace, déjà qu'elle a du mal avec les vélanes qui elles n'ont rien choisi mais avec ces courtisanes...sont-elles masochistes? La sorcière a grand mal à comprendre leur motivation. Piper elle sent le regard brulant de leur hôte ou kidnappeuse, au choix, sur elle. La Cherokee ne cesse de se demander ce que cette femme attend d'elle, elle a compris que c'est parce qu'elle est une fille d'Aphrodite mais...elle ne se résume pas à ça tout de même. A quoi s'attend cette femme? Quand même pas à ce que Piper voit en elle une héroïne...

-Êtes-vous prêtes mesdemoiselles? Je vous trouve bien silencieuses...  
-Vous avez conscience qu'une guerre est en train de se préparer? lâche sèchement Ginny à bout de nerfs. On n'a pas le temps pour vos jeux stupides.  
-Ce n'est pas une question de temps mais de choix. Et vous n'avez pas le choix. Piper qu'en penses-tu?  
-Nos...amis doivent se faire du soucis, nous devons rentrer au plus vite. Nous vous s'en serions reconnaissantes de nous donner l'objet Dame LaVeela, prononce doucement Piper en essayant de l'enjôler.  
-Stupide fille d'Aphrodite, tu penses pouvoir m'enjôler? s'offensa-t-elle tout en gardant son sourire poli. As-tu peur de dire le mots petits-amis? Ne t'inquiètes pas, si tout ce passe bien ils sont morts.  
-N'importe quoi, murmure la blonde d'un air si peu convaincu. Vous n'en savais rien!  
-Je sais que moi je suis sûre de mes propos contrairement à d'autres, contre-t-elle subtilement.

Tandis que Annabeth bouillonne de rage, une geisha se penche pour présenter une corbeille. Des papiers sont disposés en éventail, LaVeela en pioche un et le tends à la jeune asiatique.  
-La tromperie, annonce-t-elle.  
La Dame soupire, visiblement déçue. Elle se lève et sort. Annabeth, Ginny et Piper n'en reviennent pas. Cette femme est complètement incompréhensible. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend de partir de la sorte? Pour une fois, Annabeth a bien envie de provoquer son ennemie.

-Je me nomme Sayuri, commence la geisha. Je vais vous expliquer l'épreuve et vous aidez à la réussir.  
-Écoute, ce serait vraiment sympa si tu pouvais plutôt nous aider à récupérer ce truc et à partir, tante Piper avec son don d'enjôlement.  
-Je vous demande pardon, je ne sais quel est cet objet et je ne détiens les clefs de ce lieu.  
-Bon et bien on t'écoute, sourit tristement Ginny.

"Le but du jeu est de rester cachée, de se camoufler." Piper caresse la soie. Évidemment qu'elle apprécie la douceur de l'étoffe mais elle n'allait tout de même pas mettre ça ?! "Dame LaVeela vous a observer pendant ce thé, vos manies, vos façons de vous exprimer et pour réussir, vous ne devez pas ressembler à ce que vous étiez en arrivant." Apparemment d'après Vania, une dame de compagnie slave, il serait bon que Piper prenne un accent hispanique qui la rendrait difficile à identifier. La fille d'Aphrodite s'entraine avec application tandis que Ginny se fait maquiller et poser des faux ongles. De son côté Annabeth subit un changement de coupes de cheveux. "Tout doit changer. Bien sur, nous vous aideront mais si nous nous mettons trop en avant, Dame LaVeela procèdera par élimination." Après avoir du subir l'horreur des peignes et épingles, la blonde qui maintenant avait des cheveux deux fois plus long tressés en tresse latéral, passe maintenant au relooking. "Vous êtes des guerrières et il faut vous transformer en dame de compagnie parfaite. Laissez tomber les débats et les combats, seul vos sentiments positifs doivent se montrer." Annabeth se regarde dans la glace quelques secondes, elle porte des sous-vêtements tellement...pas pratiques. Une sorte de corset qui lui coupe la circulation du sang et de l'air, un tangua -c'est comme ça que l'a appelé Zahera- et un porte-jarretelle! Tout ceci dans des couleurs crèmes qui, il faut l'avouer, la mettent en valeur. Maintenant, Zahera essaie de la faire rentrer dans un sorte de robe qui ressemble à un piège-doigts chinois de couleur rose cette fois, en même temps elle lui demande de sourire. Annabeth essaie mais grimace quand elle sent ses cuisses étranglées par le tissus. La dame de compagnie arabe qui l'aide lui dit qu'elle doit toujours garder un sourire neutre et poli même quand elle souffre ou est choquée, surprise ou autre... "Dame LaVeela essayera de vous décontenancer pour trouver lesquelles d'entre nous sont vous, alors n'oubliez pas que vous devez rester impassibles." Ginny choisit une robe en blanc cassé, une de ces robes avec plusieurs couches super lourde mais qui rende si belle. "Bien sûr, nous couvriront toutes nos traits et certaines marques trop significatives." La sorcière a du enlever sa bague, cadeau d'Harry qui a appartenu à la mère de celui-ci, mais elle n'a pu se résoudre à ne pas la garder sur soi. Alors l'anneau et son rubis sont la, pendue à une bretelle de son soutien gorge, contre son sein. Au moins, là il ne risque rien. Puis Ambre lui a changé sa couleur de cheveux. Ginny a eu beaucoup de mal à ce reconnaitre sans sa tignasse rousse, surtout qu'elles l'ont presque transformée en blonde! Heureusement que ce n'est pas complètement moche. Ses taches de rousseur ont disparu, partout, et avec ses nouvelles faux ongles. Ginny ne se sent plus Weasley. Et ce n'est pas une sensation agréable! Ses yeux deviennent bleus et la jeune femme se demande où est passé Ginny Weasley. "Vous devez vous comporter en vraie dame de compagnie. Il ne s'agit pas seulement de faire comme si; il faut servir le thé comme une dame de compagnie, chanter, parler, jouer, rire, penser comme une dame de compagnie. Au minimum pour ces moments." Piper se sent mal à l'aise. Toute sa vie, elle a évité le monde cliquant de son père, elle a évité les gens que ça attirait, elle a soigné son allure de garçon pour être comme elle le souhaite et non à l'image que les gens se font à partir de ses parents. Mais elle se retrouve quand même maquillée, coiffée, apprêtée comme elle évite de l'être depuis plusieurs années. "Vous avez toutes vos points forts et vos faiblesses du point de vue de cet art; il faut mettre ces points forts bien en vu." Étant une fille d'Aphrodite, Piper sait qu'elle peut séduire presque n'importe qui (ce qui n'inclut pas les dieux). Mais elle a pris l'habitude de n'utiliser ses pouvoirs que pour "voler" mais elle a arrêté et aussi pour sauver sa vie. Aujourd'hui, elle doit encore le faire au cours d'un test bidon sans utiliser l'enjôlement. LaVeela le remarquerait. Alors elle s'entraine, elle connait les bases c'est déjà ça... "C'est le moment d'être maniaque sur votre comportement." Les dames de compagnie ont fini de préparer et conseiller les trois femmes. Toutes se rendent dans la première salle.

Le soleil inonde la pièce par l'ouverture du haut. Ginny a envie de sauter, s'envoler, et retrouver son homme à l'air libre. Un masque cache ses traits mélancoliques. Elle voit Annabeth et Piper du coin de l'œil. Les transformations sont tellement surprenantes, les deux demi-déesses sont resplendissantes. Annabeth porte une robe longue mais avec plusieurs fentes bien placées, c'est un foulard en soi qui cache son visage. Piper se retrouve dans un robe colorée qui dévoile judicieusement ses magnifiques jambes, des gants et un voile lui donnent un air timide et réservé avec un éventail. Pour se donner du courage, Ginny se repasse les moments où sa mère cuisinait, servait, toujours avec ce sourire et cet air naturel, comme si rien au monde n'aurait pu la déloger de sa place.

LaVeela entre. Le poignard d'Annabeth contre sa cuisse, la démange. Par les Dieux qu'elle aimerait régler tout ça par un combat. LaVeela fait le tour des dames de compagnie, tout le monde la salue. Annabeth se force à mettre de l'admiration dans sa voix. Piper sent ce qu'elle veut, et cela se résume très simplement, dévotion, respect et admiration. Tout ça dans le but d'avoir un peu de pouvoir... Se relavant après avoir saluer la femme, Piper échange un sourire avec Isabeau qui l'a aidée à se préparer. Ces filles sont de véritables anges malgré leur "maitre". Son cœur bat plus fort à l'idée qu'elle puisse échouer et rester enfermer ici; est-ce ce qui est arrivé à ces filles? Dame LaVeela décide ensuite de discuter avec certaine des dames de compagnie, les trois mises à l'épreuve réussir tant bien que mal ce moment qui a été une vrai torture surtout pour la jeune sorcière.

Puis c'est un défilé d'invité qu'elles doivent affronter. Les trois jeunes femmes se sont heureusement rendues compte que ce n'a été pratiquement que des gens factices destinés à les énerver. Ginny du ainsi servir sa meilleure amie qui se faisait humilier par son petit copain, puis un jeune beau parleur qui se révéla briseur de cœur misogyne et d'autre type de la même espèce... Piper supporta le tête-à-tête de Jason et Reyna, tandis que Annabeth vivait son propre cauchemar où Percy sortait avec une belle jeune femme -brune!- depuis quelques années. Mais peu importe qui elles ont du servir, elles se sont toutes rendus compte que tous ces invités étaient pareil. Ils sont ressemblants mais seulement pour ce qui ait du physique, ils ne se comportent certainement pas de la même façon que ceux qu'ils représentent. LaVeela leur a infligé des représentations artistiques, de chant, d'instrument ou même de travaux artisanaux. Elles ont survécus.

-J'abandonne, prononce Dame LaVeela après plusieurs heures leur semble-t-il, que les concernées s'avancent jusqu'à moi.  
Les trois héroïnes s'avancent, heureuses d'avoir fini ce cauchemar. Pour la première fois, son comportement reflète son regard: haineux et froid. Elles les fusillent toutes du regard avant d'approcher d'Annabeth. Celle-ci tremble lorsque les lèvres roses touchent son front.  
-J'ai toujours détester les enfants d'Athéna plus que tout les autres, crache-t-elle avant de lui lancer ce qui semble être une balle sur le moment.  
D'un bras, elle ouvre les portes dans le dos des jeunes femmes. Et d'un mouvement, elle les éjecte prononçant les mots "A la prochaine mes jouets."

L'atterrissage est brutal. Leur corps touche le gazon puis roule dessus, sous la surprise des passants. Un rugissement leur ordonne de se lever en vitesse. Un dragon leur fait face, enfin peu être plusieurs. Annabeth attache la bourse de cette folle et court avec ses coéquipières. Elles sont revenues au bord de The Pool, ce qui est plutôt positif. Elles trouvent leur homme -point positif- endormis -ça passera pas s'en explication- et espèrent qu'ils n'ont rien de graves. Heureusement non, et elles arrivent à les réveiller, ça aussi c'est un point positif. Bref, si on oubli les dragons qui les pourchassent, il n'y a que des points positifs.

Le réveil a été douloureux, c'est comme ça qu'il a été sûr qu'il s'agissait bien de sa copine. Parce que quand même, Annabeth maquillée et en robe ça parait toujours louche. Et il en va de même pour les autres. Mais bon, se réveiller et voir sa copine maquillée et plus efféminée que d'habitude, il y a pire. Par contre quand, en plus, il y a des dragons qui vous poursuivent...là c'est vraiment pas cool.

* * *

**_Quoi qu'il arrive on voit toujours une maman_**

* * *

-On a quand même un handicape non?

-Pourquoi questionne Ron.

-Et bien c'est évident, répond précipitamment Léo, on a aucune fille avec nous, aucun super cerveau!

-J'avou que c'est bizarre. Je sens que ça va pas être agréable...

Ils hochent tous les deux la tête d'un air grave. Bien sûr El Paso, c'est une ville mega cool. Mais aucun d'eux n'a l'habitude d'être l'élément gagnant de l'équipe. De plus ce changement brutal d'équipe ne les aide pas. Oui ils ont confiance mais non tout ne sera pas simple... Ron, par exemple, fait équipe avec Hermione et Harry depuis plus de sept ans. Il les connait et les comprends. Jamais, en quelques heures, il n'acquerra ce genre de lien avec ses deux nouveaux amis. Et ça aura un impact dans les combats.

Le soleil est haut dans le ciel. La colère de Zeus semble s'être calmée, où n'atteint pas cette partie du pays. A moins que ce soit Apollon qui ait fait jouer son pouvoir. La dernière hypothèse parait la plus plausible. Les trois jeunes garçons sont donc sous le soleil. Un soleil pesant. Tellement que des broussailles ont déjà pris feu, ce qui a bien sûr pas plus à Frank. Le fils d'Héphaïstos a maitrisé ces feux ainsi que la peur de son ami. Le feu lui faisait toujours le même effet. Mais il a confiance en Hazel qui, il en est sûr, ferait tout le nécessaire pour le sauver. Elle serait même prête à y sacrifier sa vie même si elle sait très bien ce qui l'attends après... Mais Frank n'aime pas penser à ça. Savoir qu'ils finiront tous dans un lieu comme celui-ci est effroyable. Tout comme le fait d'avoir du traverser le Tartare. Il s'oblige à ne plus y penser. "Le passé c'est le passé, on a réussi c'est tout ce qui compte."a dit Percy à ce moment. Ce moment bizarre où ils ont vaincu Gaïa mais où ils se sont rendus compte qu'ils ont tous perdus beaucoup même si ils y ont encore quelques souvenirs joyeux.

Frank, Ron et Léo se baladent dans la ville à la recherche d'inspiration pour commencer réellement cette quête. Vaine recherche. Les trois jeunes hommes airent dans la ville, sous la chaleur, sans aucun but précis. Apparemment quelqu'un est censé venir les aider. Bien entendu, ils ne savent pas qui et ils ne savent pas quand.

-Aidez-moi! entendent-ils une première fois.

Ils commencent à chercher la provenance de cette voix. Une voix douce et féminine, mais désespérée. Frank est le premier à l'apercevoir. Comme Echo, elle fait partir de ses être invisibles si l'on ne se force pas à les regarder. Ça a été la première pensée de Léo lorsque le fils de Mars leur a désigné la femme. Léo sort de la poche de sa super ceinture un cadre avec une représentation d'Echo; les Olympiens avaient trouvé sa requête bizarre mais Léo n'en avait rien à faire, tout ce qu'il voulait et veut toujours c'est ne pas oublier la nymphe et tout ce qu'elle représente.

-Je vous en pris aidez-..., la jeune femme supplie mais est coupée dans sa phrase. Elle semble réfléchir puis dit: Pitié! Apportez-moi votre aide.

Les trois hommes hochent la tête. Dans leur tête, un panneau géant leur rappelle qu'eux aussi ont besoin d'aide. Elle leur fait signe de les suivre. Ils ne savent pas si c'est la chaleur ou la femme en elle même qui fait qu'elle est si difficile à suivre. Elle apparait puis l'instant d'après, elle n'est plus là. Ses traits sont troubles, lorsqu'ils se voient clairement, aucun des trois héros n'arrivent à les déchiffrer que ce soit pour les formes ou les couleurs.

-Comment tu t'appelles?demande Ron dans la course.

-Patrino, répond-t-elle avec le sourire aux lèvres et les larmes aux yeux.

-Moi c'est Ron, et voici Léo et Frank, l'informe-t-il en les désignant tour à tour.

Patrino est contente. Ils l'ont écoutée, ils la suivent. Si seulement il y a une chance pour qu'ils acceptent de l'aider... Ils lui ont demandé son prénom! Patrino n'a pas l'habitude d'être bien traité. D'habitude, personne ne fait attention à elle et ses problèmes. Les gens l'ignorent, c'est si simple.

Ils courent à travers la forêt; Aucune broussailles ou branches ne les embêtent. Léo ne put s'empêcher de penser que la forêt avait été fait par ordinateur puis implantée sur cette surface. Encore un peu et les arbres formés un quadrillage parfait! Pour Léo, la forêt n'en est que plus inquiétante de cette façon. Tous les quatre, ils la parcourent avec rapidité. Ils débouchent sur une clairière magnifique. Frank garde bien en tête que quand on est un demi-dieu aucun lien est simplement magnifique, généralement dangereux ou mortel accompagnent la description du lieu. Au loin, une belle colline, une herbe verdoyante et joyeuse. Peut-on vraiment mettre joyeuse avec herbe? Oui quand on a l'impression que celle-ci se balance avec gaité.

Frank essaye de comprendre le problème de la femme.

-Mon bébé séquestré là-haut.

De la main, elle désigne le haut de la colline. A partir du moment où elle a parlé de son bébé, ils ont su tous les trois qu'ils feraient tout pour le récupérer. Tous les trois ont eu une relation forte avec leur mère. Léo et Frank ont perdus leur mère. Et Ron, pendant cette année de guerre intense et même avant, à connu la peur de perdre celle qui l'a mis au monde.

-On va se tenir sur nos gardes, sourit Léo en avançant d'un pas.

Tous les quatre doivent sauter en arrière et remercier leur instinct. Sinon ils auraient fini aplatie pas un bloc de granite tombé du ciel. Le paysage parfait a disparu. Il a laissé place à un bloc de granite, puis une peu plus loin quatre autres murs; toute la verdure de la colline est maintenant qu'un ramassis de boue que personne n'arrive à identifier. Sur le haut de la colline se trouve maintenant un nid gigantesque.

-Est chemin le plus sûr, dit Patrino.

Les garçons ne font pas attention à la tournure si bizarre de cette phrase.

-Juste une petite précision, interrompt Léo, quand il y a un nid, il y a bien un oiseau à sa taille non?

Ses deux coéquipiers déglutissent et hochent la tête. Peu importe. Frank, Léo et Ron savent qu'un enfant ne doit pas être séparer de sa mère et qu'une mère ne vit qu'auprès de son enfant (à noter que les déesses et dieux ne suivent pas cette règle).

* * *

**_Papou_**

* * *

Comment dire... Blaise se sent un peu castrer par ces liens qui les unissent. C'est une sorte de pâte visqueuse et collante qui leur accroche les poignées sans leur faire mal. Bien sur, il est à côté de Nissa ce qui allège un peu la douleur. Bizarrement, depuis qu'il est arrivé dans cette petite colonie, son esprit est obsédé par la demi-déesse. Et il sait que ça n'a rien à voir avec le physique enfin peut être un peu, elle a un peu le même teint de peau que Mrs Zabini mais c'est un truc d'esprit qui le fait se sentir attirer. Ça, il en est sûr parce qu'il a déjà vu plus belle qu'elle. Même si elle est très bien dans son genre. Elle est sympa et à le rire facil doux et communicatif. Blaise aime ça. Beaucoup de femmes se force à rire, d'accord mais faudrait que ça ait l'air crédible. Au moins de son côté l'ambiance est plutôt cool. A part Clarisse qui trouve qu'ils ont tendance à prendre ça comme un jeu.

Drago lui se retrouve à la droite de Drew. Il ne se plaint pas, trop occupé à se délecter de la vue. Il faut absolument qu'il pense à remercier la déesse qui engendre d'aussi beau modèle... Modèle aux jambes découvertes, portant des tee-shirt fin et suggestif qui ont un ourlet plutôt court et avec un décolleté avantageux. Drago ne sait ce qu'est une offrande mais se promet d'en faire une à la déesse de l'Amour et de la Beauté. Mais vu sa fille, ce serait plutôt déesse de la Luxure et de la Tentation. Peu importe, il aime cette vision qui pourra peut-être même dans ses rêves nocturnes. Aglëa aussi est belle, mais provocante mais l'équipement est là. C'est la fille d'Héra. Drago a entendu le centaure se questionnait plus tôt sur ses supposés pouvoirs tout en se demandant qu'elle est sa puissance.

Sans cette glus qui les ligotent les uns aux autres, il aurait pu vraiment profiter de toutes ces belles vues. Mais deux jeunes femmes semblent particulièrement pressées d'échapper à cette prison. Clarisse et Drew. Dire qu'elles se détestent c'est un euphémisme. Peut importe la haine qu'on voue a untel, on est capable de le respecter. Mais pour ces deux demi-déesses, c'est impossible, elles ne font que se mépriser. A tel point que tout le monde évite qu'elles se croisent! Quelle idée de faire une équipe avec ces deux-là. Aglëa est la seule silencieuse. La jeune femme reste neutre, elle ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'elle fait là... Une fille d'Héra...et pourquoi pas une fille d'Artémis tiens! Sa mère arrive décidément toujours à lui gâcher la vie, pourquoi a-t-elle fait _ça_ à _ce_ moment? Décidément, elle se sent un peu comme une indésirable, un de ses accidents, une de ses erreurs sauf que oups! sa mère est une putain de déesse et ne peut pas avorter. Quoi que, d'après les mythes, Héra en tant que mère, ça n'a rien à envier. Finalement, elle n'a rien loupé.

Tous les six sont en cercles. Aglëa est la première à penser qu'ils ont l'air de ces mages dans les dessins animés qui se réunissent en cercle pour les réunions importantes. C'est vraiment risoire quand on pense qu'ensemble, ils sont sensés être puissants. Le plan est étalé entre eux. "précisément à l'autre bout de la ville" sauf que là pas, c'est un entrepôt.

-On peut pas pénétrer dans un lieu privé comme ça, s'offusque Aglëa.

-On s'en fout, on est en mission! contre rapidement Blaise avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

Toutes lèvent les yeux au ciel devant un tel enfantillage. Après avoir rangé le plan dans la poche de Drew par Drago et ses mains baladeuses, ils se redressent. Les deux sorciers proposent de transplaner pour aller plus vite. Lorsqu'ils ouvrent les yeux, la façade terne d'un bâtiment abandonné les salue. Certains carreaux sont déjà cassés, la nature a pris certains droits sur le lieu, les ouvertures sont cassées. Tout à tour, ils entrent, toujours dérangés par ces menottes visqueuses.

Clarisse déteste toute chose qui entrave ses mouvements. Et ces trucs d'un vert morne à bien dépasser l'échelle de l'acceptable pour la fille d'Arès. Comment va-t-elle se défendre si elle peut à peine tenir ses armes. Tout ce qu'elle souhaite à présent c'est de finir la quête et de rentrer à la Colonie avec un minimum de dignité. Elle ne sait pas quel monstre ils devraient affronter mais elle a du mal à les voir vainqueurs. En ce moment même, ils essayent de s'éparpiller pour trouver un quelconque indice sur cette médaille perdue. Clarisse a vu le nombre de récompenses que possède cet ancien combattant, pourquoi voulait-il absolument récupérer sa dernière médaille décernée? De toute façon, c'est un vieux grincheux vu comment il les a traité. Ne connait-il pas le bénéfice du doute? Tous les demi-dieux ne sont pas pareils!

Ils ne peuvent pas être à plus de deux mètres de leur voisin de menottes. Les recherches sont lentes et fastidieuses: tout le monde en a marre. Drew est la première à vouloir s'assoir. Et Clarisse est la première à l'engueuler pour son geste. Les quatre autres regardent avec impuissance les deux jeunes femmes criaient l'une sur l'autre, ils ne peuvent ni s'enfuir ni les calmer. Aglëa entre les deux se contente de les regarder avec indifférence et consternation. C'est à ce moment qu'elle se rappelle que c'est elle la plus grande de toute cette troupe; quoique ça ne veut pas dire grand chose surtout compte tenu de leur comportement. Ce qu'elle aurait voulu faire c'est les abandonner toutes les deux jusqu'à ce qu'elles se calment, un peu comme on fait avec les enfants. Bien décidé de faire abstraction de ses deux voisines, elle observe de là où elle se trouve les différents coins de l'entrepôt.

L'extérieur reflète l'intérieur. Des jeunes sont sûrement venu ici en groupe vu les bières, canettes, mégots et autres... Certaines passerelles sont tombées, manque d'entretien, rien ne semble stable. Les structures semblent être en fer, usées, quelques fois rouillées. Aglëa remarque une porte à l'étage qui se fond avec le mur et ses tags colorés. Et puis elle entend un autre bruit que les hurlements hystériques des deux demi-déesses.

-Silence !hurle-t-elle à bout de patience.

Toutes deux plongent dans un mutisme rendant plus éloquent les bruits curieux du métal. Comme elle, ses coéquipiers commencent à se poser des questions. Drago propose qu'ils se placent contre un mur pour ne pas se faire surprendre de dos et pour avoir une vue d'ensemble. Nissa est un peu surprise qu'un gars comme lui pense à ce genre de chose, il a eu l'air jusque là d'un gars friqué qui pense au cul. Vu la tête de Clarisse, celle-ci pense pareil. Les bruits continuent, irréguliers. La fille d'Arès et ses "cousines" plus ou moins éloignées espèrent de toutes leur cœur que c'est un monstre mythologique. Bien entendu ça peut paraitre stupide de commander un monstre comme on le fait pour un sandwich mais quand on a les mains quasiment liées, ce genre de vœux se fait courant. Une partie de leur cerveau sait que si ce monstre vient du monde sorcier, elles seront complètement inutiles. Elles ne savent même pas si leurs armes auraient blessé cette sorte de monstre. Et avec la chance légendaire qui suit les demi-dieux, leur souhait n'est pas réalisée.

Occamy, voilà le nom qu'à murmure Blaise choqué de la vu de l'ombre du monstre. Pendant une minute, il regarde fixement son meilleur ami dans les yeux avant que Clarisse les dérange sans ménagements. Elle veut tous savoir sur ce monstre. Et, pour la première fois que Drew les connait (d'accord ça ne fait que quelques heures), ils perdent leur sourire suffisant et arrogant qui pourtant est séduisant. Les garçons répondent à Clarisse: belle créature carnivore qui se dévoue à protéger son bien le plus cher, bipède, aile, plumes et écailles mesurant plus de quatre mètres. Drew regrette directement de ne pas être rester dans les frontières sécurisées de la Colonie. Là-bas son seul soucis c'est sa manucure ou ses fringues, des trucs superficiels, pas dangereux. Parce que la vie est comme ça, lorsque c'est creux on ne risque rien, ni glissement de terrain, ni cyclone...

-Si on utilise pas nos armes, on va se faire tuer...

-Et tu veux qu'on fasse comment? questionne Clarisse irritée par ce genre de commentaire, surtout venant de la fille d'Héra.

-Nos poignets sont liés, pas nos mains. Si on arrive à contrôler nos armes ensemble...

Les quatre concernées restèrent sans voix. Jamais on les avait entrainées à _ça_. Déjà que Drew s'entraine à peine, tandis que Aglëa est arrivée il y a quelques jours. Et même le style grec est un mode de combat solitaire, encore demander à des romains de faire ça, presque aucun problème vu comme ils sont collés pense ironiquement Maimer Lamer mais pour un groupe de grecs qui ne s'entendent ni ne se connaissent... On dirait plutôt une blague mais dans le genre pas drôle et amer.

-Au point où on en est, on a pas grand chose à perdre, glisse Nissa tandis que l'écho des hurlements de l'Occamy résonne en fond.

Tenir la garde de son arme avec sa main plus une deuxième main qui n'est pas la sienne c'est une des sensations les plus déroutantes que Aglëa n'a jamais essayer. Surtout que Clarisse et elle avec deux armes à manier. "Relaxez, conseille Blaise en voyant tous leur muscles se contracter, c'est comme branler votre mecs mais avec une copine." Elles rigolent, bien que pour des raisons différentes. Au moins, elles sont moins raides et plus apte à combattre. La porte qu'Aglëa a vu quelques minutes plus tôt se met à bouger, comme si elle veut sortir de ses gonds. Nissa se mort la lèvre inférieur, un peu anxieuse. Ça va faire pas mal de temps qu'elle n'a pas fait un vraie gros combat. Et les circonstances de celui-ci ne la mettait pas très à l'aise. Une pensée pour son frère la traverse, il l'attendrie toujours mais elle ne se fait pas trop de soucis. Comme Percy Jackson, il fait parti des gars qui trouvent toujours un petit truc à la dernière minute. Après tout, c'est ça l'art d'être un demi-dieu.

La tête de l'Occamy est plus flippante qu'elle aurait penser d'après l'ombre. Sa gueule est en fait un bec semblable à celui d'un perroquet, sauf qu'il est calligraphié. Comme si un artiste s'est amusé pendant le sommeil de cette bête à lui gravé des lignes abstraites. Ses yeux lui donnait un regard droit, regard de prédateurs, regard de jade. Les plumes et les écailles se partagent la surface de cette tête qui doit bien faire la longueur d'un bungalow de la Colonie. Sur toute la longueur de son cou qu'il dévoile au fur et à mesure qu'il avance, ses plumes aux couleurs chaudes et des écailles aux teintes froides parcourent toujours sa peau en se battant pour gagner du territoire. Non, ce n'est pas une hallucination ou une métaphore bidon, sa peau et ce qui la recouvre bouge. Puis ce sont les ailes, des ailes colossales qui détruisent une bonne parti du mur. Contrairement au reste de son corps visible, ses ailes sont d'un blanc immaculé. Clarisse ne peut s'empêcher de repenser à ses dessins animés d'enfant, les ailes comme ça, c'est pour les anges. Une première patte se fait voir, ils ne peuvent ignorer l'éclat brillant de ses griffes. La raison? eux aussi sont en jade. Le même phénomène de bataille pour le territoire de la peau se joue sur la patte musclée. Le monstre tombe à cause de la rempart qui n'est pas capable de supporter un tel poids. Un peu pitoyablement, il faut l'avouer, ils ont tous espéré que cette chute le mette hors service. Mais non, ses ailes lui permettent d'atterrir avec douceur tandis que sa queue qui remue à l'arrière casse une vieille machine. Il est impressionnant.

D'accord, ils ont chacun eu affaire à plusieurs monstres de ce calibre dont ils ont quand même peur. Mais cette peur est plus intense en sachant que à l'heure actuelle, ils sont ligoté les uns aux autres. Leurs mouvements seront réduits par la vitesse et la puissance. Quant à pour ce qui est rapidité et esquive...autant ne même pas y penser. Devant eux, la créature se tient de façon digne. Pas droit, le toit n'est pas assez haut, mais toute sa longueur forme une ligne droite avec sa tête en pointe, les regardant de haut. Ses ailes déployées vers le haut qui recouvrent la largeur du bâtiment. L'occamy tient de toute évidence à leur faire comprendre que ce ne sont que des insectes face à lui.

-J'aimerai essayer un truc, dit doucement Nissa qui tient à confirmer une hypothèse.  
La fille d'Héphaïstos les entraine à gauche, vers la porte par où ils sont entrés sous l'œil vigilant de la créature. Elle ne fais ni geste, ni son. Nissa essaie la même chose mais de l'autre côté, vers la droite, vers la porte du bureau. Cette fois, l'occamy (faut absolument lui trouver un surnom...) hurle d'une fois aiguë en prenant une posture menaçante.  
-Il faut absolument se rendre dans le bureau.  
Drago rigole de manière sarcastique très vite suivi de Drew.  
-Vous avez remarqué que ce truc ne veut qu'on aille dans cette direction, pointe celle-ci.  
Seule Nissa remarque que Blaise, à sa droite, a eu les muscles tendus lorsque la fille d'Aphrodite a désigné le monstre comme "un truc". Elle n'a pas le temps de l'interpréter mais quand elle se retourne pour observer d'autres signes, son visage a déjà repris ses traits habituels. Il lui fait même un délicieux sourire moqueur lorsqu'il sent son regard sur lui. Gênée, elle détourne les yeux pour s'intéresser à cette conversation.  
-T'es attardée ou quoi? S'il ne veut pas qu'on s'en approche c'est que le bureau contient quelque chose d'important, explique Clarisse sans une once de patience. Bon les gars, vous connaissez ses points faibles?  
-Oui, répondit Drago, mais ça tombe mal... C'est la vitesse, et la précision.  
Effectivement ça ne pouvait pas plus mal tomber. Sans ces menottes gluantes, ils auraient pu sans trop de problème utiliser ces points faibles pour l'attaquer. Sauf qu'à cause de ces machins, il sera plus facile d'atteindre l'un d'eux. C'est sûr, comment vont-ils faire pour se battre et se déplacer alors qu'ils ont une liberté de mouvement d'à peine deux mètres? Par dessus les têtes des demoiselles, les deux sorciers échangent un regard entendu. Les demi-déesses sont surprise de voir les jeunes hommes se mettre face à face en sortant leur baguette qui lèvent devant eux. Clarisse se promet que si c'est une stupide altercation pour déterminer qui est le mâle dominant et les faire rire,...elle les étrangle. Heureusement, cette petite mise en scène semble ne pas faire partie d'une quelconque idiotie. Une fine lueur argenté sort de leur baguette au même instant, avec synchronisation et symétrie, elle s'enroule autour de la baguette puis du poignet de son possesseur avant de reproduire le même schéma mais chez la personne en face puis les deux filaments se rejoignent entre les deux sorcier pour se tourner autour avant de se serrer formant ainsi une corde qui s'évapore. Les sorciers ouvrent les yeux.  
-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait? demande curieusement Aglëa.  
-Pour voir simple, on a uni nos cerveau pour avoir une synchronisation plus adaptée à la situation. Parce que sans vouloir vous vexer, c'est pas vous qui allez être synchro'.  
-Ça nous vexe pas, répondent-elles précipitamment prouvant ainsi que Drago a raison.  
-Tenez-vous prêtes, conseille-t-il après avoir manquer de s'étouffer en se fichant d'elles accompagné de Blaise.  
Les guerrières raffermissent leurs prises sur les armes. Quoi qu'il se passe, ce combat signifie déjà un grand changement en soi.

Se battre, c'est toujours dure, surtout quand on sait que tout peut se solder par sa mort. Mais bien sur, hésiter est encore pire puisque ça laisse des centaines d'ouvertures dans lesquelles votre adversaire ou ennemi se faufilera. Rien, aucun entrainement peut préparer à ça; sauf un duel avec Clarisse. Alors maintenant, imaginez-vous faire un duel avec un main attachée dans le dos. Vous ressentez la panique? Surtout si c'est votre main fétiche. Ouais, comme tous les gens normaux, vous vous sentirez (tout comme n'importe qui) comme une bouteille dans la merde. Et bien eux, ils sont un pack de bières dans la merde parce que -sauf miracle- ils vont se faire aplatir. Bien sur, on peut se dire que de toute façon, tout le monde meurt un jour. Mais pas avant d'avoir vraiment profiter de la vie. Profiter de la vie. Voilà quelque chose qu'ils se promettent de faire une fois qu'ils auront cloué cette créature au sol!

Cette équipe si bizarre finalement réussi à s'entendre sur une chose, la trame d'une sorte de plan; en fait, ils ont juste décidé qu'ils feront tout pour s'approcher du bureau et prendre cette objet et filer plus vite que l'ombre. Vive le plan digne d'Athéna... Jusqu'à maintenant, c'est loin d'avoir marcher pour ainsi dire. Les demoiselles n'ont pas penser qu'elles seraient autant reconnaissante aux deux sorciers et à leur synchronisation qui les ont sans conteste sauver lors des premiers assauts. Bien entendu, à chaque assaut, tous apprennent des choses, des erreurs à ne pas reproduire. Ce n'est pas ça qui les a protégé pour les premiers assauts.

Les premiers assauts, ce sont ceux qui les ont vraiment fait se sentir comme des insectes. Ceux qui les ont cloués au sol quelques bonnes minutes. Ce qu'ont oublié de préciser les sorciers c'est que cette créature peut sortir des ondes de son bec! Des ondes qui vous envoient valser à des mètres sans aucun effort pour lui. Avec un pouvoir comme ça, heureusement qu'il voit presque rien. Leurs attaques ont échoué pour deux raisons principalement: les filles qui n'ont pu manier leurs armes et les déplacements. Le nombre de fois où l'un d'eux s'est fait éjecté par un mur entrainant tous les autres à sa suite ne se comptent plus. Sans la magie médicinale de Drago, ils n'auraient pas tenu plus de cinq minutes à se faire balancer dans tous les sens. L'égo des guerriers avait aussi beaucoup souffert. La peau de cette créature n'est pas vraiment épaisse, ça n'a rien d'une carapace, et pourtant, elles n'arrivent à enfoncer aucune lame. A deux sur une garde, elles n'arrivent pas à donner la force nécessaire. Quoi de plus irritant surtout quand on sait qu'en temps normal, elles y arrivent d'une seule main?

-Ça va les filles? demande Blaise alors qu'elles ont les traits déformés par toutes les émotions causées par ce combat.  
-Oui, ça va..., répondit Nissa tandis que les autres acquiescent.  
Cette fois, c'est un regard inquiet qu'échangent Blaise et Drago.  
-On va essayer un truc, concentrez-vous uniquement sur les attaques et nous on gère les déplacements.  
Maintenant, c'est Clarisse qui a un visage inquiet. Elle n'est pas vraiment du genre à s'en remettre à quelqu'un, surtout qu'en ça concerne les combats et mises en danger.  
-Faites nous confiance, renchérit Blaise. On sait comment faire.  
Quelque peu ravitaillées, les demoiselles hochent la tête et raffermissent leur prise sur leurs armes collectives. La rage de vaincre est enfin revenue.

Ils donnent l'assaut.  
Les jeunes hommes ont rangé leur baguette juste avant de s'élancer un peu derrière les filles. Le but est d'observer le combat et de transplaner là où ce serait le plus utile. Bien entendu, ça parait simple mais c'est beaucoup plus complexe à mettre en pratique. Explications: grâce au sort mis en place entre Drago et Blaise, les données de leur cerveau sont communiquées à l'autre ce qui veut dire qu'en plus de leurs informations, ils doivent gérer celle de leur coéquipier. De plus, ce n'est pas une méthode qu'ils pourront pratiquer à l'infinie, le transplanage à répétition est très fatiguant, physiquement et mentalement, cette particularité est accru avec leur nombre. Mais au vu du combat, ce sont des petites sacrifices sans trop de conséquences mais bien nécessaires. Pour les jeunes femmes, elles n'auront normalement qu'à se concentrer sur les coups qu'elles donneront. Mais vu que leur style de combat sont tous différents les uns des autres, elles décident qu'une seule main tiendra la garde tandis que l'autre tiendra le poignet de sa voisine.

Enfin leurs efforts payent. Le premier coup est porté par Clarisse, elle enfonce son épée à la base du cou de l'occamy. Il hurle de rage, faisait casser un des poutres du plafond, et précipite sa tête, près à prendre un bout des combattants. Heureusement, Drago et Blaise se tiennent sur leur garde, et les font transplaner sur une passerelle à l'opposé où Nissa cette fois atteint le haut du cou de la créature. Encore un hurlement strident tandis que la queue colorée vient faire tomber cette passerelle. Les mettant ainsi tous à terre. Aucun blessé. Alors ils ré-initient le schéma une bonne dizaine de fois. Le monstre est de plus en plus affaibli mais il est toujours debout. Et eux, viennent de se faire expulser contre une machine.

Blaise, les yeux fixés sur la pâte verte serrant toujours leur poignet. "Il faut que l'on atteigne sa tête!" entend-il crier de la part de Clarisse. Il entend Drago penser au poutre, il acquiesce toujours dans sa tête. Ils transplanent, les gars s'accrochent de leur mains libre tandis que les filles tentent férocement d'attendre sa tête, Clarisse lance même son épée comme une lance. Son épée s'enfonce à quelques centimètres à peine de son yeux de jade. La douleur lui fait projeter des ondes qui les balance sur le mur d'à côté. Ils s'écrasent à terre, ils n'ont rien pu faire pour amortir la chute. Ils sont tous plus ou moins blessés par la réception. Drew et Drago hurlent, leur main sont tombées dans une sorte de lave brulante. Les traits de Drago sont des lors enragés alors qu'il sort sa baguette pour soigner son amie, celle-ci a les larmes aux yeux mais ne pleure pas. Ça fait des années qu'elle n'a pas pleuré. Et elle ne va pas le faire peu importe la douleur. Pendant ses soins, Drago remarque bien les muscles contractés de la jeune fille. Il ne dit rien. Il sait que, pour la plupart des personnes, lorsque ils veulent se contrôler ils se contractent. Une fois qu'il a finit de la soigner, il fait de même pour lui. Derrière lui, Blaise observe la bassine emplit de se liquide rouge et brulant. Pourtant aucune vapeur ne s'échappe du récipient, il n'y a pas non plus de bulles ou un quelconque signe de chauffe. Blaise observe les www. / menottes maintenant le poignet de Drago et celui Drew collé, la pâte verdâtre... Plus liquide mais en train de se solidifier. Il arque son cou pour voir le monstre qui souffre toujours autant.  
-J'ai une idée.

"J'aime pas cette idée." murmure Drew à répétition. Et elle continue de le dire, comme si quoi que ce soit pourrait faire changer d'avis ces coéquipiers. Elle la répète, sans discontinuer, comme s'ils avaient faire quoi que ce soit pour la rassurer. Au contraire ! ils sont plutôt enclins à se moquer d'elle. Elle hurle ces quatre mots; Clarisse et Aglëa se sourissent empoignant ensemble la garde de l'épée de cette dernière. Tous les six se précipitent en courant vers l'occamy. Drew regrette sa présence tandis que tous les autres sont excités par se plan peu commun. Ensemble, les sorciers lancent un décompte dans leur tête, à trois ils lancent leur bras en avant en s'arrêtant net. Leurs menottes vertes où est appliquée une couche de ce liquide rouge si bizarre s'allonge propulsant les jeunes femmes en l'air. Drew et Nissa, les deux qui étaient sur le côté firent le même décompte à haute voix. Tout comme les deux sorciers, elles projettent leurs mains en avant, pour que Clarisse et Aglëa puissent atteindre la tête de la créature. Ensemble, celles-ci mettent toutes leurs forces à enfoncer l'épée entre ses yeux et son bec. Vu la vitesse des actions successives, la créature n'a aucune chance d'esquiver. De plus - pour une fois merci au centre de graviter - les jeunes femmes restent accrochées à l'épée tandis qu'elles chutent. La lame déchire comme du vulgaire papier cadeau le long cou de la bête. Les deux sorciers adoucissent les chutes.

Pendant un instant, l'occamy hurle en direction de la porte du bureau avant de mourir, faisant trembler les murs par sa chute. Puis le silence s'installe, les jeunes gens à terre reprennent leur souffle. Tout du moins jusqu'à ce que Blaise s'écrit:  
-On est trooop puissants!  
Tous éclatent de rire, surtout de soulagements ils sont quand même: petit un: vivants! et petit deux: entiers! Tandis que Mr. Zabini commence à danser pour faire honneur à leur victoire tout en clamant "On est des beaux gosses!" sans discontinuer. Drew et Drago dansent avec leur ami, ils ont l'air ridicule et heureux. Et c'est une vision enchanteresse. Ils auraient du prêter attention à l'aura bleue qui s'est révélée lorsque l'occamy à hurler dans sa direction. Surprise petits kinder!

Blaise tousse, et bien évidement ses coéquipiers loin de s'inquiéter se moquent de lui. C'est vrai aussi qu'il le mérite bien et puis tout le monde sait qu'il ne faut pas rire autant. Ils regardent tous en haut. Devant la porte, il y a une bout de passerelle manquante. Drago propose qu'ils transplanent puis sautent dans le bureau. Bureau qui a une porte fermée - comme par magie. Tous acquiescent et, les deux sorciers espérant secrètement que c'est la dernière fois, ils transplanent sur cette passerelle. Drago et Drew sautent les premiers, suivis de très peu des autres. Drago a prévu de défoncer la porte en lui rentrant dedans, technique Moldue simple et toujours efficace. Il ne s'est pas préparé à être éjecté par un champs de force. Comme il est heureux de ne pas avoir tenter de transplaner _dans_ la pièce. L'aura bleue revient. Par terre, les jeunes gens ont donc tout le loisir d'admirer cette lumière qui fait le tour du cadran avant de se présenter à eux sous la forme d'un jeune fille.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent lorsqu'elle reconnait les deux jeunes hommes. Elle leur sourit amicalement, comme à de vieux amis. Mais son regard se voile de tristesse lorsqu'elle voit le corps de l'occamy au sol. Elle volette jusqu'à lui, l'inquiétude sur ces traits, tout en murmurant "Mon pauvre Occy, mon courageux...". Elle lui caresse la tête avec douceur; qui aurait pu croire que ce monstre était tant aimé? Aglëa remarque que leur deux héros semblent impassible à cette douceur en fait, ils ne laissent sortir que les émotions qu'ils veulent bien que leur entourage remarque. Ils n'en sont que plus inquiétants par leur fausseté. Une fois que l'aura a fini sa démarche funèbre, elle revient faire eux, un aire encore triste dans les yeux mais le visage néanmoins apaisé.  
-Vous souhaitez entrer n'est-ce pas? demande-t-elle en se remettant devant eux?  
Ils acquiescèrent tous, content de s'être remis debout sans trop de mal.  
-Pour cela vous devez écrire un nom sur la porte, un nom qui pour vous reflète un héros. Vous n'avez bien évidement qu'une chance. Dernière précision, les fondations ne tiennent que par magie.  
Avant qu'ils ne puissent assimiler toutes ses informations, elle repart dans l'encadrement avec la même lueur bleue. Quelques secondes de silence totale s'imposent alors que tous se répètent mentalement les paroles de la (femme?) personne et y réfléchissent. Des emplacements pour des lettres, comme pour le mot de passe d'un ordinateur, s'installent sur la porte.  
-Drago, écris Silena s'il te plait.

-Hors de question! hurle aussitôt la demi-sœur de celle-ci coupant ainsi Drago qui levait le bras. Cette fille est une traitresse, elle a bien mérité ce qui lui est arrivé!  
Les muscles contractées de Clarisse font écho à sa fureur qu'elle lâche très vite sur Drew qui est loin de baisser les armes. Elles crient, elles hurlent, elles désirent s'entretuer mais les attaches vertes les en empêchent alors elles continuent à s'insulter. La fille d'Héra, entre les deux folles, a les tympans prêts à la faire imploser. Ses yeux reflètent un ennui profond face à cette dispute sans queue ni tête pour quiconque n'a jamais entendu parler de cette Silena Beauregard. De son côté, Nissa semble complètement hermétique à cette bagarre, coupée du monde, les sourcils froncés, elle est en intense réflexion. Elle doute fortement qu'ils puissent, tous ensemble, se mettre d'accord sur le nom d'un héros. Clarisse et Drew en sont la preuve. Et même sans ces deux folles, il semble dur de se mettre d'accord avec des gens qui ne partagent pas du tout la même culture. D'ailleurs, est-ce que Merlin a vraiment existé? Il ne faut pas se voiler la face, ils appartiennent à deux mondes différents. Et d'après ce qu'elle savait, ils ne fréquentent même pas le monde des mortels!  
-Soyons fous! hurle Blaise les faisant tous sursauter et, plus ou moins, paniquer.  
Le beau sorcier donne un coup de fesse ridicule à son ami pour pouvoir prendre sa place et taper sur les lettres tout en dansant faussement sur un rythme imaginaire. Puis un cri alarmé de Drew les fait revenir sur Terre, toutes veulent lui soutirer des informations sur ce qu'il est en train d'écrire car c'est un peu la suite de la quête qui en dépend.  
-Femmes ! clame-t-il d'une voix plus grave et plus profonde qui leur semble résonner à l'intérieur d'elles. Je vous prierai de bien vouloir laisser l'Homme en paix car l'Homme... (La porte s'ouvre en grinçant.) ...est trop puissant!  
Encore une fois, il se met à danser de façon idiote qu'elles en oublient de le punir pour sa démonstration de misogyne. Mais ce n'est que partie remise, une telle affirmation ne restera pas impunie, c'est certain.  
-Mec, qu'est-ce que t'as écrit?  
-Juste Occy.

Enfin ils entrent tour à tour dans le fameux bureau qu'ils ont eu tant de difficultés à atteindre. Et ils sont déçus. Ce n'est qu'un petit bureau en pagaille, une lampe de table cassée par terre, pleins de papiers éparpillés sur le sol. Au plafond ce situent les marques qu'à fait la tête d'Occy lorsqu'elle s'est cognée. Les murs ont aussi les empreintes de ses ailes, parfois son cou ou d'autres partis de son corps. L'état de la pièce rendait l'importance du seul objet indemne encore plus importante et encore plus visible. Roulement de tambour. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est? La fameuse dernière décoration? Oui et non. En premier, on voit une belle et lisse bordure marron, fait de bois entourant le cadre. De belles calligraphies sont inscrites dessus. Le cadre est accroché sur le mur. Et dans le cadre ce trouve un simple dessin d'enfant. Un magnifique dessin fait avec tout l'amour de cet enfant. Il avait dessiné une médaille de décoration où était inscrit "ο καλύτερος παππούς" soit, le meilleur grand-père en grec. Aglëa s'en trouve toute attendrie. Surtout pour elle pour qui ses grands-parents ne sont que des noms et des histoires... Au dessus de cette jolie médaille bleue et rouge, il y a un ciel ensoleillé. Sur les côtés, ils peuvent reconnaitre des petits dessus, une voiture de course, une tête de sanglier, des épées, un chapeau de militaire. En dessous, le jeune garçon a écrit "Je t'aime Papy. J'espère que l'on pourra ce voir très bientôt." Son écriture est quelque peu hésitante mais il est évident qu'il s'est appliqué pour ce dessin apparemment d'une grande importance pour eux. Ils restent, attendris, devant ce cadre, le plus fidèle représentant de l'amour familiale.

Les Dieux savent à quel point les histoires de familles peuvent être douloureuses. Blaise n'a connu -si on peut dire- que ses grands parents maternels, son père est un homme sans nom ni visage. Quand aux relations familiales...le Serpentard est sûr qu'il n'aurait jamais eu le commencement d'idée d'envoyer ce genre de dessin à quiconque de sa famille. Bien sur que sa mère et ses grands parents l'aiment, ça reste un amour assez passionnel dont les preuves restent quand même des plus surprenantes. Parfois l'absence de son vrai père lui pèse; le jeune sorcier n'a pas le temps à s'habituer à un "père" qu'un nouveau le remplace déjà. Petit sa mère l'empêchait de trop s'approcher de ses maris successifs, c'est ça sa manière d'être un mère aimante. Et Blaise s'en accoutume. C'est toujours un amour de cent pour cent sincère de pris.

C'est Drew qui brise l'enchantement. Plus le prince blond y pense, plus il trouve cette jeune femme flippante et à fleur de peau. Il a l'habitude de pétage de câble chez les filles. Il connait le revers de la médaille de la belle vie des aristocrates Sang Pur qui n'y est pas pour rien dans ces folies féminines. Drago sent la douleur, la colère... Et il sait qu'elle n'est pas juste une bimbo sans cœur. La fille d'Aphrodite est simplement plus qu'énervée que toutes ces épreuves n'ont servis qu'à accéder à ce cadre ridiculement émotif. Drago est d'ailleurs d'accord avec elle, mais sa colère est bien plus discrète. Le self contrôle, ça le connait, parfois plus que son père.

Le parterre tremble, leur rappelant que ce bâtiment n'est plus qu'un chant de ruine qui s'écroulera sans forcément attendre leur départ. Blaise prend le cadre et les deux sorciers les sortent du lieu. L'atterrissage est plus brutal que d'habitude. Tous tombent. Bien évidemment, les jeunes femmes s'inquiètent pour leurs nouveaux amis. Les deux sorciers ont usé trop de magie avec ces transplanages à répétition. Il leur faut du repos pour qu'ils puissent récupérer leur énergie magique. Malgré qu'ils souhaitent tous rentrer vite pour ne plus avoir à être ligoter comme des criminels, ils prirent du temps de s'assoeir et de se rafraichir à une fontaine. Leur quête est presque achever et ils en éprouvent un tel soulagement... Chacun est dans ses pensées, toutes se rejoignent à peu prêt, c'est la hâte de la fin.

Ils décident que le plus rapide pour traverser la ville est encore le métro. C'est quand même une situation cocasse, deux Sang Pur accompagnés de trois ermites de sexe féminin -bien c'est encore discutable pour un(e) certain(e)- avec des capacités flippantes et émasculantes quand à la dernière hors compétition, le seul être vivant capable d'associer gants dentelle, corsaire et ruban pour les cheveux...et en plus ça lui va ! Décidément le monde a bien changé. Clarisse remarque aussi durant le voyage l'attitude de Mr. Malefoy : il regarde partout à gauche à droite comme si les mortels sont plus dangereux que Occy et le vieux militaire. Et viens une action qu'elle n'a pas eu depuis longtemps en compagnie des autres campeurs, elle se moque de lui, gentiment, pour rigoler. Il lui renvoie directement la pareille. La fille d'Arès se questionne un moment sur le sérieux du jeune homme ; veut-il être blessant ou est-ce sa façon de plaisanter ? Son clin d'œil complice la convainc et elle renvoie la balle au le beau blond. C'est fou mais ça fait du bien.

Drew les entraine non pas par l'entrée principale "Si c'est la même infirmière à l'accueil, on ne pourra pas passer." mais par la porte réservée aux employés. Blaise est sûr que s'ils se détendent et font comme si ce n'est pas inhabituel de trouver six jeunes adultes liés dans les couloirs propre aux personnels. "Il faut simplement sourire et être décontractés." Ça marche...du moins à l'aller. Au moins, ils peuvent atteindre la chambre du vieux et aigri. Comme la première fois, ils hésitent à entrer. Maintenant ils savent ce qui se cache derrière cette porte marron pourtant ils n'en sont pas plus rassurés. C'est Drag qui ouvre la marche. Ils retrouvent sans surprise le vieux et son livre ; il semble toujours à la même page. De ses yeux d'un noir terne, il les observe entrer comme i c'est la première fois qu'il les voit... Un malaise s'installe. Un silence pesant l'imite.

Le maréchal semble surpris par leur venu. Il ne doutent pas qu'aucun avant eux n'a réussi la requête du vieux. Bien qu'ils se demandent très sérieusement s'ils devaient vraiment aller chercher quelque chose d'aussi stupide qu'un cadre. Mais ce cadre est stupide que pour les ignorant de son histoire.

Ce petit dessin va bientôt fêter ses deux ans. C'est le dernier que le fils du maréchal à bien voulu lui transmettre après qu'il lui ait déjà interdit de le revoir. Pourtant il doit bien savoir que ce n'est pas sa faute ! Elise... ce qui lui est arrivé est regrettable mais ce n'est pas leur faute... Li qui n'est pas émotif sent les larmes montées aux yeux à la simple vue de ces traits aux feutres. S'il n'était pas en public, il aurait sûrement câliner ce cadre.

-Alors vous avez affrontez quoi ?  
Sa voix reste la même, grave et sans compassion. Quant à la question, elle est des plus étonnantes. Comment ça il ne sait même pas quel monstre il leur a fait affronter ?! Lorsqu'il voit leur regard courroucés et quémandeurs d'informations, il explique :  
-Je ne suis qu'un retraité incapable de sortir d'un lit ; je n'ai aucune idée des monstres qui attendent à l'extérieur leur plat principal.  
-Il s'agissait d'un occamy et leur gardienne., répond Blaise avec un air mesuré.  
Le vieux blessé siffle avec un sourire mi-admirateur mi-railleur. Il semble presque satisfait de la tournure que prend la quête. Et ça déplaît fortement à la tueuse de drakon dont la patience est rudement mise à l'épreuve. Tout comma la patience de chacun bien que plus ou moins discrète.  
-Détachez-nous et donnez-nous ce fichu objet qu'on puisse partir d'ici le plus rapidement possible, ordonne-t-elle de sa voix forte et décisive.  
Ils se battent du regard, comme un duel entre ces deux regards noirs aux effluves rouges sanguines. C'est un déclic dans l'esprit de Nissa, ils sont frères et sœur. E parti comme c'est parti, ce sera un duel sans fin, sauf miracle.

-Clarisse tu devrais te calmer, ça sert à rien de l'agresser, intervient Drew d'une voix assez sèche.  
-Est-ce que je t'ai demandée quoi que ce soit ?!  
De toute évidence, la fille d'Ars n'était vraiment pas de bonne humeur. Ses nerfs sont à vif et ses poils hérissés. Pourtant c'est bien l'intervention de Miss Tanaka qui, d'un côté, les sauve tous ou du moins, les aide énormément.  
-Vous êtes Clarisse LaRue ? questionne-t-il d'une voix blanche.  
La jeune femme acquiesce prudemment, car elle n'a aucune confiance en cette homme et en ce qu'il attend d'elle. La vieux militaire se saisit de sa télécommande et les dégage de la matière verte et visqueuse à laquelle ils se sont habitués malgré eux.  
-C'est mon petit fils qui m'a fait ce dessin, explique-t-il les doigts légèrement tremblants qui s'agrippent au cadre. Je suis le Maréchal Depierre et mon petit fils, Bobby, je n'ai plus le droit de le voir. Il vit en Arizona avec son père, il faut que vous lui passiez un message il faut qu'ils sachent que je les aime, c'est important ! (La jeune femme acquiesce machinalement sans trop saisir où est la véritable importance. Il réussit à arracher une de ses mains du cadre pour leur passer un petit objet sous son oreiller.) Je sais que vous ferez ce qu'il faut pour nous sauver... (L'oscilloscope contrôlant son rythme cardiaque s'emballe.) Rentrez en avion, ça vous fera du bien...  
Le corps de M. Depierre se raidit et retombe sur son matelas. La machine est silencieuse. Et c'est l'alarme qui retentit. Clarisse et Drew restent pourtant pétrifier devant le corps qui tient toujours le cadre près de lui. La courbe de l'oscillogramme eut une remonté subite, suivit d'une autre quelque seconde après. Rassurés, ils s'enfuient de l'hôpital.

* * *

_Merci beaucoup d'avoir lui et j'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis! A bientôt.__  
_


End file.
